


Blue Moon Inn

by KingZRex



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingZRex/pseuds/KingZRex
Summary: A story I am proud to share with the world. This is my first post and it will be/ should be updated often. I hope you guys enjoy! A lot of stuff to come regardless of feedback so if you enjoy don't worry :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and this will act as a pilot for future projects. I hope you enjoy! :)

He was like any other person who had come to the inn, just thirsty and looking to get away from the troubles of his life. Fortune wouldn’t be too kind soon enough but for now this was his corner of bliss and he indulged in the chance to forget all the things he had been through. 

“King! It’s nice to see a friendly face, worn as it may be” The bartender teased.  
“Yeah well I don’t exactly see you out on the frontlines” The paladin smirked.  
The elder man laughed, “No, but I sure feel the effects!”. He nods toward a couple of the infantry laughing and slouching over tables in the far end of the bar.  
“Must be nice for business whenever these damn wars spring up on you.” King swirled his mug a couple times watching the liquor.

The barkeep merely shook his head with a smile and run a thumb over a gold coin he had received earlier that day. He looked after at his friend only for a moment trying to hide a smirk that appeared as quickly as it disappeared. The paladin caught a distinct look on the old man’s face and sighed.

“Don’t tell me you found another one..” He groaned  
“You’d like her!” The older man chuckled “She isn’t nearly as beaten and worn as your ugly mug is.” He was fighting back a laugh now.  
King smiled and chuckled as well “Well I’m glad that they haven’t had what I’ve been through, but my ‘Ugly Mug’ practically keeps you in business”.  
The old man nodded “Still can’t thank you enough for what you did for me back then, Matilda would be proud to see the way this place has been. Doesn’t get you out of meeting this girl though”  
King sighed and smiled “And here I was thinking maybe old age would catch up with you, no shaking you though is there?”  
The keep nodded and wrote down a note on a napkin “Be here at 3:00 p.m tomorrow, she usually shows up around that time.”  
King, taking the note replied “Who starts drinking that early?”  
The old man laughed “Who said anything about drinking? Some people just need to get away for awhile.” He nudged the paladin and took his now empty mug.  
King put down 10 gold pieces and waved him off “ ‘Cya at 3 tomorrow Matt.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She hadn’t known how long her stay in the battalion would be so she made sure to keep mindful of her peers and obey orders to the letter. A somewhat founded respect as a result of her childhood and tours of service. That time was now over though, but the adjusting back to normal life was easier said than done, however, she managed. She found people giving her looks as she conducted herself formally where ever she went and often got frightened looks from onlookers the first couple times she had made it back. She had managed to find a small quiet place out in Elwynn away from all the local populus and a quiet inn to relax at in Stormwind City. The ‘Blue Moon Inn’ had been like a home away from her quaint little cottage. She had stayed there many a night when in service to the 7th legion, an elite part of Stormwind’s army. Matt, the innkeeper, had been everything short of a father and husband to the worn woman. Though she was only just turned 20, her battle experience was expansive, dating back to her late childhood when she first took up a sword and bow. She mulled it over in her head for a little before snapping herself back to reality and the doorway she passed through, stepping aside for hungover guests stumbling out. 

“Another full house Matt?” She asked inquisitively listening to the thud from an upstairs room.  
“Well not exactly, but our good friend stopped in last night and you know what that meant.” Matt said smiling at her.

She shook her head and smiled. She had yet to meet this good friend of Matt’s but there was always a packed house when ever he stopped by. Whether it be from sheer luck or the fact he brought them in himself. The stories that he carried with him were whispered often by patrons, but she never indulged in them.

“So when do I get to meet this mystery man?” she inquired putting on a apron.  
He took the apron off her and gave her a playful jab “Soon, but not while you’re volunteering.”

She reached back for the apron but realizing it was useless, took a seat on the stool closest to the bar. As if on queue the sound of heavy boots entered through the front and the men who had been funneling out stopped and gave a drunken salute or pat on the back to the man coming through. 

“A round of your finest!” The broad gentlemen announced.  
“Coming up-” Matt was cut short as the man approached the counter, more specifically the patron keeping Matt company.  
“And who do we have here?” The man slung an arm around her and winked.  
“The wrong end of a pleasant evening if you keep that up” She retorted and yanked away.

She looked to Matt and mouthed out asking who it was. Matt just gave a shrug and she turned her attention back to the now staring buffoon replaying what had just happened. She kept herself out of bars at night for this reason, that and she preferred a little solitude from time to time.

He attempted to compose himself quickly. “Now now missy, I assure you, you have it all wrong. I’m here to give you a good time, unless you make this difficult..” his eyes narrowed.

She was just about to slug the man straight in the midsection when another man walked in, skinny, paler, but built ever so slightly. He walked over to the taller man with a defiant look and stepped between her and her unwelcome attention seeker. A bold move she thought, considering his frame and what seemed to be a lack of muscle. She glanced at Matt who smiled and nodded at the new arrival.

“Now Marshal, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the conduct that you are held to, EVEN when-” the shorter man was cut off.

A fist had swung at him as the marshal had already grown agitated with the woman and now to have this… stranger, intrude. The smaller man dodged and looked to Matt who whistled and looked away as if nothing were happening. The marshal was going for another blow when he was caught by the woman from before and turned around, he growled frustrated and launched his fist again, this time landing a heavy and solid blow on her shoulder just above a lung. She bit back the pain and stood unfazed, drunken brawlers were one thing but this had been a sober man with intent to harm. Before she had a chance to retaliate, a swift ‘Thunk!’ was heard before the marshal fell over the bar counter. Dropping the mug and wiping the ale from his lips, the younger man remarked and said “Check please!”

Matt laughed slightly as two of the other patrons dragged the unconscious body out the front door. “Good riddance, I can’t stand trouble makers.”  
The young man nodded and stretched an arm to the female who was eyeing him. “I don’t bite I promise” he smiled.  
She took his hand fighting back a small smile “Kathy. I can’t say I won’t do the same if you give me a reason.”

She was thoroughly impressed by the display he had put on, and his sense of humor wasn’t bad either.

He laughed and shook it with a firm grip “My friends call me King”

She looked at him and then at Matt in disbelief. Surely he had a real name right?

“No one really knows how it came to be, but it’s true” Matt confirmed  
“So you’re Matt’s special friend?” Kathy asked.  
“When you say it like that it feels weird, I think more of a business partner and old friend.” He answered fighting a small laugh at the potential interpretations.  
“Kathy, King. King, Kathy” Matt said. “Kathy was a soldier of the 7th legion like you King.”  
He eyed her up and down and nodded “She seems like the fighting type.” they all laughed a little.  
Kathy laughed a little more than she was used to, “Well when you don’t get the choice it comes naturally huh?” fixing her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.  
King reached over and fixed the other side smiling a little as he did so. “I know that feeling, combat medic and frontline fighting at the same time.”

She hadn’t noticed his hand lingering on her hair, almost entranced by the smile before she blinked and saw he noticed. 

She looked away and asked “So you’re a paladin then?”  
He nodded and relaxed resting his elbows on the counter “Shipped out at age 12, fresh out of Lakeshire in Redridge”  
She turned her gaze back to him and beamed with a new confidence “Militia assistant at 10.”  
He raised a brow and smiled “Is that so? Alright then little soldier girl, positioned where?”  
“Darrowshire, just as the scourge began expanding west again” She spoke more calmly down, rethinking of those sleepless and traumatic nights in what was now the East Plaguelands.  
King’s other eyebrow raised almost in disbelief before figuring it may have been true, however his smile had evaporated and been replaced with a face of concern and guilt “I’m sorry I didn’t-” she cut him off.  
“Matt I gotta go, thanks for the company though.” She said as she walked out.  
“Wait!” King called after her, but she already was out the door and around the corner.

Matt stared in awe at the events that played before his eyes, searching for answers in what had just played out. He looked at King and then back at the place she had just been. The trip home for her had been a little faster than usual, half sprinting trying to get back to her home as fast as possible without drawing any unwanted attention from onlookers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is may be a little shorter but it's meant more to act as plot filler. The next post will be better :)

He lay awake that night thinking about the afternoon events and what had happened. He thought the question was more playful than the answer he had received only adding to the guilt when he realized that he asked unknowingly. But how could he have known? Matt was right, she had no scars or battle wounds, none visible at least, and she radiated a perfectly healthy woman. She wasn’t bad on the eyes either, he recalled her features of her and the way her hair felt. He rolled over in his bunk when he heard the patrolling officer come around and decided he was needed a lap around the barracks.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She stopped to catch her breath and nearly doubled over wanting to vomit. 

“You really should take care of yourself more” A Kaldorei huntress called from a short distance away.

Kathy nodded knowing she had forgotten to eat breakfast or dinner the night before. The events of the bar still lingered in her mind.

“What would I ever do without you Amy?” Kathy replied standing back up.  
The elf shrugged, her ears standing tall and at attention now. “Probably would’ve died from malnourishment” she joked.  
Kathy stuck her tongue out at her friend and gave her a playful jab “Then it’s a good thing I know you aren’t going anywhere”  
Amy rubbed her torso “Putting on some muscle are we? I think I heard a crack” she enticed giving the smaller woman a punch to the arm.

Kathy laughed and hugged her friend, then proceeding to take some water and a slice of fruit from her pack. She had longed to have these in her system sooner, she always felt refreshed when she ate healthy but more often than not let herself slack. 

“So about not going anywhere… I actually got a summons to take post in Darkshore here within the next week” Amy said nonchalantly  
Kathy nearly choked on the water she had been half chugging “Are you serious?! So soon?! How long have you known?!” followed by a series of more questions flooding from her.  
Amy just smiled and let her friend bombard her, answering politely with “Yes. Yes. And for a month but I knew you’d freak”  
Kathy gave her a more serious punch this time “Only when you keep those important details from me!”   
Amy laughed and said “Try to eat, and please remember to hydrate while I’m out okay?”

Kathy glared at her before she could no longer hold the composure and sighed nodding softly as they got back to their run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content as promised :)

King had packed the last of his belongings and handed a sack full of gold coins to Matt. He made it a habit to pay off his tab before he shipped out knowing it might be more than he expected, and this way his friend couldn’t refuse the money. He made a checklist of the personnel in his squad making sure each was ready for admission and healthy enough to enter the field. A week had flown by quickly since that run around the barracks. His commanding officer had given him urgent news about the warfront that was being held at a stalemate in Darkshore, apparently the Alliance had discovered a weak point in the Horde’s offense and intended to fully exploit the chance. He was assigned to guard duty but knowing his place in the field it probably wouldn’t last long. The trip wouldn’t be that long, 2 days tops with a amatuer crew and bad conditions. He had seen worse however. Remembering the bitter chill of the ice in Northrend and how the air seemed to suck the heat of your soul away before the Cult of the Damned even had a chance. He checked back into reality, bitterly wishing to forget those events had even ever took place.

“Lieutenant King I presume?” a huntress greeted him  
“Speaking” he saluted unsure of who the woman was  
“At ease soldier” she smiled “I’ll be the eyes of your squad for this outpost”  
“Ah, Amy is it? Welcome aboard ‘Thorim’s Thunder’ finest transport this side of Azeroth has seen” he greeted.  
She eyed it over slowly and nodded. Worn and old but sturdy and strong “I take it you’re sailing this fine vessel?” she quipped trying to make the situation more light hearted.   
He laughed “Light no, that’s what the rest of the crew was for.”  
She smiled and nodded “Nice to meet you anyway sir.” she walked into the quarters below, King slowly trailing behind.   
“It seems you have first dibs on sleeping places, the one on the end however belongs to the captain.” King stated.

Later that night as he restlessly paced on the deck above while at sea trying to convince himself to lay down and rest. A hand found its way across his back and to his scalp.

“What's wrong LIeutenant?” the elf from before asked.

He glanced her over noting that she had parted with her usual regalia and was now fitted in a silken robe laced with Kaldorei colors.

“Nothing ma’am just unable to put my mind at ease” He replied.  
She ran her fingers through his hair slowly and gained a hum of approval from the now less tense man. “Would you like to talk a little below deck?”

He nodded and followed her back to her room making sure to stay awake enough to leave later that night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple days had passed since the first letters arrived from Amy, recalling her night with a troublesome band of raiders at the outpost but ensured she was safe. This helped to relieve the woman of some of her worries, the last thing she needed was to lose her closest friend on the opposite side of the world. What had peaked her interest was that she mentioned a man named ‘King’ who she seemed to take a fondness for and treat almost like a child. 

“By the light, where do I remember that name?” she mulled it over at the counter of the Blue Moon.  
“What name dear?” Matt asked drying the inside of a glass.   
“King” she repeated and put the most recent letter down to acknowledge his looming presence.  
“Ahh my family friend, the paladin!” He said delighted. “What’s the news of him?”  
Her heart must have skipped a beat because she felt her chest twang with a feeling unbenounced to her before that moment. “Apparently my friend Amy has began to grow used to him”  
Matt laughed and took the letter reading it over. “Well I’ll be, he never seemed like he would actually go looking for anyone. He usually turns down most people who come his way.” 

The twang struck her again a different feeling this time, she gripped her chest this time but no physical pain to be found. 

“Well Amy is a pretty forward woman, never really afraid to open up around anyone, she’s super friendly and usually welcoming to everyone.”   
Matt nods and states “Well IF somehow King is involved with anyone he must not be thinking about it...”  
Kathy looked at him and raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” she inquired.  
“King isn’t one to get sentimental with anyone, I’m probably the closest person to him, besides his commanding officer who had to drag him here to relax a long time ago.” Matt stated and looked her over searching for any discomfort this brought her.  
Kathy only pressed further “What do you mean?”  
Matt took out a couple mugs and poured some cheap and sweet whiskey “He tends to get into his head, despite coming back mostly unscarred on the outside, he holds onto what's happened, up here” He taps his head.

Kathy took a swig of the whiskey before deciding it was too sweet for her, but kept coming back for a sip as Matt retold some of the stories. 

“But he seems so normal, and he was fine when I met him, what’s wrong with him?”  
“He tends to think about what may have happened if things hadn’t gone so well.” Matt replied.

Kathy knew the feeling all too well. She dwelled on what had happened and longed to go back to those times, prevent the hardships that plagued her childhood years so that she may have grown up peacefully. She also thought back to some of the atrocities she had bore witness to and heard reports of while in her time with the 7th legion. When she realized she was out of whiskey she thanked Matt for the stories and proceeded to walk home a little slower than usual, dwelling and thinking of what she had heard from Matt. It probably wasn’t anything too serious and she’d forget tomorrow, hopefully, the last thing she needed in her life was more sad stories and scars. However deep down she thought having someone to share those with, besides Matt, may not be so bad and even help her get past them.


	4. Chapter 4

At least that’s what he told himself. He had hoped he would forget about the things that had happened, that seemed to find their way back to him when they first set sail for Kalimdor, but it stuck with him. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Amy and how comforting it had been for him on that night either. Not thinking about how many lives could’ve been lost if he had failed to do his duty was refreshing for him. But he couldn’t help it now, wondering if he faltered to do what was needed of him because of his own personal feeling or instinct. He shook the fleeting thought as he began to dawn his uniform, the golden shoulders, one sporting an eagle, were heavier than he remembered. Probably from being so lazy while back in Stormwind at the Blue Moon Inn. 

“That uniform fits you quite well” The familiar soothing voice cooed.  
He turned around tying the connections of his cape to each other tightly along the chest plate. “I hope to one day dawn the Grand Marshal’s uniform” he replied.  
She chuckled lightly and smiled playing with the tassles a little, “Isn’t that the same thing with a fancy white tether across the other shoulder?”  
King snorted and smirked “It’s blue not white, I’m a paladin.”  
She fought back a laugh but smiled softly “I’m sorry your majesty, a fancy BLUE stripe.” 

He shook his head and drifted into her brilliantly glowing eyes almost entranced, they seemed so caring like Kathy’s, but then he heard the call of his officer recalling him to reality. He grabbed his greatsword and ran to greet his superior with a salute.

“Lieutenant, status report!” He shouted just hardly a few feet from him.  
“Nothing new to report sir, the occasional raider attack and some wildlife encounters-” He was cut short by hands placed on his shoulders.  
“Actually I have received some news, that was originally why I came to see you King” Amy stated. She extended a hand “Amy Swiftwind, Ranger of Darnassus.” She extended her slim but toned arm to the newly presented soldier.

The man took her hand and walked with her towards the tower housing the commanders information. King watched her and shook his head as they disappeared from his sight. He wandered back to his tent to relax even if just for a moment. The trip had him on edge the entire time, sure the raider attacks were occasional and spaced out but they hadn’t been without force. These damned orcs had taken so much from him and the Horde seemed to always be found near the root of any problem, some like Garrosh’s corruption and lust for world domination made them DIRECTLY related to the issue. He had been lucky not to be scarred by any of the assailants but drew close when an axe almost met his exposed torso. That was the price of choosing to wield a Greatsword over a typical mace and shield however. One he didn’t mind though, he preferred the workout that came with the weapon. He flexed his arm and looked at the small lump of muscle on his arm. He was effective at protecting people nonetheless, in his own mind anyhow, whether others agreed were up to them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kathy had unfolded the latest letter as she put up the apron and ran her fingers over the rough paper of the letter sitting at the bar counter. She smiled as she read more into how her friend had felt at home in the forest although her life was constantly at risk. No mention of King in any of the recent letters which made her worry but she didn’t really care at the same time. At least that was what she told herself, deep down though she had hoped to hear about him to at least make sure Matt’s friend came home alive. Maybe it was a little more than that, the way she walked out on him from the Blue Moon made her feel guilty, she just wasn’t willing to let herself succumb to the guilt that haunted her.

“You feel that letter up any longer and I might make you get a room” Matt joked wiping the inside of a mug.  
“Well with your prices I might consider it” Kathy smirked folding the letter back up and placing it inside her bag. 

She donned her apron once more and started to make her way to the back of the inn. She was caught short by the night elf who walked in the door dressed casually in a t-shirt, green leather pants, and an overly sized hat, but staring her down all the same. She stared entranced, almost… drawn to the elf like she was a familiar face.

“Welcome to the Blue Moon, can I help you?” she offered nervously. The glare kept up.  
“I would think that my best friend would recognize me even after being gone for a few weeks.” the elf replied.

She gave her a squinting look, searching for some features she recognized but found nothing. Finally the woman pulled off her big brown hat and smiled.

“If you’re gonna stare that hard I might as well come out” Amy chuckled.  
“Amy! Light I’ve missed you!” Kathy caught her in a fierce hug burying her head in her friends shoulder.  
Amy smiled and returned the hug carefully “Easy now, I’m a little sore.”  
Kathy punched her arm “Don’t you dare go dying on me now!”  
Amy laughed and wrapped an arm around Kathy “If you’re like this after a couple weeks, I’d hate to see how you react if I DID die.”  
Another punch found her shoulder “Don’t joke about that!” Kathy growled.  
Amy smiled and examined her friend “You’ve kept yourself busy haven’t you?”

Kathy nodded and waved to her friend as she made her way to the back to work on making meals for the Inn. They’d have time to catch up later but for now she would let Amy rest. She always had a transition period; between her ranger duties that sometimes caused her to be a total night owl, and the sleep loving civilian, it was almost hard to tell the two apart at times. Part of what made the Blue Moon so homely was the service and food, the people would vary but the quality that she tried to bring to the workplace along with Matt’s hospitality made the atmosphere one that drew people back. Even the marshal who had been a problem before came back and promptly apologized to Kathy and Matt for his behavior. It was a kind of home she had lost when the Scourge sacked her home as a child. She neglected the thought and let her mind return to the setting around her. A warm hand found her shoulder and she jumped a little, coming back to reality and sighed.

“It’s not good to dwell y’know” Matt said.   
“I know, it’s nothing someone can just leave behind though… but it’s also quite bad to give someone a heart attack like that” Kathy replied quietly.  
The hand grew firm and then rubbed her back soothingly “I know someone who can relate.” He said smiling.  
She rested her elbow on the table as the smell of stew filled the air “Name a time then, he seems to have all these stories, but he seems so perfect from them all.” she would have retracted that last part had Matt now began to speak.  
Matt turned the thought over “You sure?”

Kathy was a little taken back by the remark, she obviously had wanted to hear the story and made an effort not to show some reluctance she now felt.


	5. Wrathgate Flashback/Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little lengthy and only has 1 perspective as a result. Updates will resume normally tomorrow.

He took a deep breath and the cold weather stung his senses. It reminded him that he was alive, that he hadn’t ended up amongst the countless numbers of the undead that now formed the army standing in front of the WrathGate. There was a stand still as the army prepared to confront the Lich King’s forces. The Horde forces had been late to the conflict, probably preparing and triple checking the army. Rumors had popped up that the Forsaken had a small splinter faction that no longer supported their queen and decided to not show up at the conflict at all. It didn’t surprise him at all however he didn’t have time to think about the rumors as the sounds of battle began and some screams could already be heard coming from the army. A dwarf had his legs crushed by one of the hulking undead abominations after being flailed and used as a weapon against his fellow soldiers. As he reached him however he almost had his own body crushed barely dodging another behemoth who collapsed with a thunderous slam as undead flesh met the ground. He had to drag the dwarf off field and tended to the broken bones as best he could. The dwarf, showing no willingness to jump back into the fray, complied and helped as much as he could. He could hear war cries now filling the air and turned to see the Horde now charging into battle.

“LOK’TAR OGAR! FOR THE HORDE” the young commander rallied. The rest of the troops followed swiftly behind relaying the thundering cry as if for the whole world to hear.  
“They certainly know how to make an entrance.” King sighed

The dwarf laughed slightly and nodded before gripping his chest. The cold air had worn many soldiers down and it had taken much of their well trained stamina just to prepare in train in, let alone fight a long drawn out battle like the one planned to be staged today. They couldn’t afford to lose any ground no matter the cost, the stakes were already too high and climbing. An eerie silence now plagued the battlefield sowing a sort of hopeful doubt that they had been granted a brief but long needed victory. Knowing the Scourge however it was like a child's fantasy to wish for such things, plausible but fleeting as you became more familiar with your foe. He took a look back to the field before his breath seemed to escape his soul as he was awestruck.   
The Lich King himself, the fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, now graced the field of battle. He was saying something, but what he couldn’t make out. He drew himself closer, his nerves screaming to retreat but his emotions and curiosity drawing him forward. Was this a surrender? Was the reality of a victory so foolish after all? The thought was struck away as soon as it had appeared. This was the Scourge, these abominations knew no such definition, no remorse, no mercy. Anger now burned in the paladin, a fury which could have only been mustered from a holy purpose but he knew not why he had grown so angry. He hadn’t even realized he trudged himself to the back of the army fists clenched and ready to draw his sword and assault the menace himself. But at that very moment a new menace graced their presence. 

“Did you think we had forgotten?” a raspy voice spoke “Did you think we had forgiven?”

The voice sound snarky, acquisitions being tossed around as if this was someone who had been beaten and mistreated constantly. Only it wasn’t at least from the intel the Alliance had on them. These were Forsaken, the Horde’s own troops now dawned in apothecary regalia and working catapults with skulls engraved into the forward face on the cliffs above. Suddenly it had dawned on King who these undead REALLY were. The splinter faction rumor was true. But if that was true, who ELSE had joined the splinter faction? Troops from both sides started to stare at the undead, some with anger, others with fear, some with absolute confusion.

“Behold now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!” He shouted almost as if a command. “DEATH TO THE SCOURGE AND DEATH TO THE LIVING!!!” 

Plague barrels propelled through the air onto the battlefield below exploding and showering the troops from both sides below. Almost as if with a righteous fury they propelled wave after wave into the forces down below. As the assault continued King was pulling anyone, everyone he could reach to safety. Factions and race no longer mattered at the moment, just the wild throbbing in his legs as he raced from man to woman to whoever was next pulling them with a newfound strength. He had been almost caught in a blast and started to cough before he choked the breath short. ‘I won’t die like this! But they can’t either!’ he thought. He cast a quick blessing on himself, cleansing the stinging sensation on his forearm and upper chest but the groans and moans of pain were almost deafening. But he couldn’t save everyone, there was no possible way. Too many bodies, too much plague, not enough time. He struggled now to find the commander, Bolvar Fordragon. Desperately now charging through the bodies to safety while looking around at faces to see if he could find Bolvar. He searched the crowds of survivors but only saw weeping, sorrow, pain, and sick pale faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathy had to bite back asking what happened next as she figured that might have been all Matt knew. She had also realized she was now open mouth gazing, staring and listening to the tale recalling all the important details.

“You said he was caught in the plague, did he become ill or infected?” Kathy asked on the edge of her seat. It would explain why the man was so incredibly thin now but able to perform such a feat at the time.   
Matt laughed and shook his head almost reading her mind “He’d be better suited to answer that question but I don’t believe so since he came back after Ice Crown.”  
Kathy quirked her brow at him “What happened at Ice Crown?”

Matt’s face turned pale and he grimaced down at the mug below, locking in his gaze. She knew better than to press, but curiosity now graced her mind and made itself at home, she knew so little about the man but she wasn’t entirely surprised. She had her own traumatic experience and she could understand the rush of emotions he must have felt, seeing everyone around him friends and strangers fall before his very eyes helplessly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now it was his turn to be surprised. He recalled the story Amy had told him that night she was with him atop of the tower after she gave her information to the commander. He had inquired about her friend, Kathy, since his only experience with her was.. fleeting… at best. It replayed in his mind almost nightly….

“What did you ask her about?” Amy asked skimming the surrounding area for signs of enemy involvement.   
“Where she was stationed when she was almost a teenager, she said something about Darrowshire but disappeared shortly after like I offended her.” King replied tracing his thumb over a coin he toyed with in his hand.   
Amy glared at him for a moment, tensed up and then let out a dismissing sigh “You’re a paladin right?”

He nodded and looked up to her. 

“When the undead first began marching out in numbers, it was in overwhelming numbers. I remember hearing the reports and not wanting to believe it true.” Amy started. “Almost 25 years after they took over did the human kingdoms strike back and reclaimed some of the land. One of the towns being Darrowshire.” A pause as she looked up almost picturing what was coming next. “The Scourge struck again, Darrowshire was one of the key points for the Scourge since it had become a stronghold and had a critical role in all supply routes. They were barely holding on, and when they began to run low on supplies they were promised help from Light’s Hope Chapel… it never came.” 

King looked up in disbelief. Surely the paladins would never forsake their charge as holy defenders, not so far in enemy territory right? But all the same they could’ve secretly been a part of the Cult of the Damned, a covert Scourge Cult. He listened on trying to quell a sense of dread and despair he had felt in him only once before when he was a younger version of himself. 

“The paladins were either slaughtered or held up at Light’s Hope Chapel by the Lich King’s Death Knights” she continued. “They assaulted the chapel in a suicide mission to attempt to draw out Tirion Fordring, the strongest paladin alive at the time. They were successful but didn’t kill Tirion, however the damage was already done. Kathy had to flee from the town all alone as she watched her town be burned and destroyed, watching her parents die right into front of eyes and raised a moment later into mindless zombies.” She swallowed and bit back a whimper. 

As if reading her easily King moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as she had done to him that one fateful night at sea. 

“You don’t have to go on, I get the jist of it. Thank you” he said as soothingly as possible. 

She was now on his mind regularly now, along with his own thoughts of his experiences and what it had been like to fail those who needed him most. Some of the closest people in his life torn away from him, before his very hands, helplessly and yet… he kept enlisting himself, walking back into service. Why he didn’t entirely know, maybe to try to change that fact about him, or to save enough lives to help him forget about those people who hadn’t been as fortunate as him. Maybe he was damned to serve until he finally didn’t lose anyone, until he could walk away from a mission totally unscathed. Maybe it was his mind trying to kill him, force him back in until he found the sweet release he had seen on some of the people he had helped ease the suffering of. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing, but if the pain of living was worse than the release of death, so be it. He and Kathy were opposites in that regard. She helped people relax and get out of that life, he helped the people who were thrust in or chose to be there like him. Although part of him wished he had just stayed away from this life, never picked up the mantle, but he knew that he HAD saved lives. But he still felt horrible for the costs it posed.


	7. Chapter 7

She chose to ignore the fact that she sort of wished King had come home with Amy and focused her attention on the Inn and Amy herself. But whenever she came around she was reminded of his absence.

“Did he say when he could come home?” she asked quickly. She didn’t want to make it come off as anything more than caring so she quickly implied “I’m asking because Matt keeps asking me since I know you and him worked together.”

Amy looked at her for a moment thinking and shrugged. She frowned at her friend slightly and without realizing dashed out of the inn. She made her way for the Old Town district of Stormwind, which housed the barracks and a majority of the active soldiers. She was greeted by a somewhat unpleasant scene as she was held up in the doorway to the headquarters. Men and women were carried in on stretchers as priests moved in and out of the pathways, hastily but careful not to disturb each other. What was really out of the norm however, was the influx of paladins that were present. They were usually reserved for the frontline duties, like King had described. King. Her mind raced back to what had originally brought her here without a second thought. She really needed to know.

“Spymaster Shaw!” she shouted, almost demanding. She’d have time to reconsider her tone later.  
“My it’s been a while Kathy, what brings you to the barracks?” Shaw replied more level.

Shaw was the leader of the SI:7 and co-commander of the 7th legion, Stormwind’s elite. The SI:7 was the primary intelligence source for the Alliance in any regards of information, even sometimes taking part in commoners interests such as distributing fliers for the Darkmoon Faire. The somewhat tall, average sized, auburn haired man now looked over Kathy with a quirked brow. She had turned her attention to the people being carried through, not recognizing any as Matt’s friend however.

“Is there something wrong Kathy?” he asked quietly.  
“Shaw, there was a paladin shipped out almost a month ago to Darkshore with my friend Amy…” she drew a connection in her mind. “Where did these troops just ship in from?”  
Shaw lead her back outside and sighed and spoke softly “These are a majority of the Darkshore forces, you said your friend was stationed there with an Amy, you said?” Kathy nodded. “Assuming she was a huntress it’s a miracle she made it back alive. Most of them were on the frontline when Teldrassil burned…”

Kathy somewhat tuned out the rest of the story, she was now swirling in a sea of emotions feeling light headed. It took her a moment to process the information he had just laid out to her. Teldrassil, the home of the night elves in flames… it seemed impossible but entirely feasible. The fact that Shaw had also pointed out that most of the huntresses were injured trying to fight on the frontline to prevent the tree from burning now sunk in and she felt that much more grateful that her best friend came home safe. But the presence she carried about her from those few letters still left a void.

“King” she said just above a whisper.  
“Excuse me?” Shaw asked eyeing her.  
“The paladin’s name, we called him King although no one really knows how the name came to be.” She stated “What happened to him?”  
Shaw thought it over for a moment and gestured to the people in the mock-infirmary in the barracks. “If he isn’t here I can’t say for certain I’m afraid.”

Kathy nodded and made her way inside looking for King. She must have circled the whole building at least twice before she came to realization she had only ever seen him once, so trying to find him here would be a struggle for her. She decided to make her way back to the inn to try and take her mind off the case.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He grabbed his chest, gripping the blood stained bandages and gritted his teeth as he squeezed his torso trying to accelerate the blood clotting. He could’ve easily healed himself had he not been so spent from the ambush. His chest heaved heavily with his heart racing at a quickened pace only adding to his issues. The ambush was so sudden and unexpected no one knew quite how to react to it. The stalemate had been true enough and was going in their favor day by day. However that changed as of 3-5 days ago when the Horde’s best warrior, Varok Saurfang, lead a charge down from the surrounding mountain range and completely caught his part off guard.   
Amy had been lucky enough to be sent home a week before after almost having her body crushed by a horde supply caravan kodo over her in a daring raid against the horde. She also barely managed to prevent a tauren warbrave from completely flattening her against the cobblestone road she had be trampled on. But without her as the party’s eyes they were completely unaware of the gathering at the pass. No reports had even come in from Stormwind or the forward command that the Horde had split the forces so they never even considered the thought.  
He now wished it had been him who got sent home, maybe then they could have been at least aware themselves that there was a divergence in the army. It made sense now since the Horde capital was so close to the battlefield but they somehow managed to end up in a stalemate. He cursed himself mentally for not thinking of that sooner and started to climb to his feet. He couldn’t stand feeling this bad so he dragged himself to the rations officer and pleaded with him until he had enough fluids in his system to calm his heart rate. A start to be sure but now the medics would surely be looking for him and what he was up to. Almost like his wish was granted he saw a commanding officer making his way to his tent.

“Lieutenant! Where is your squad?” he asked kneeling before the crumpled man.  
“Healing sir, one was sent home on honorable discharge.” he replied.  
“So soon? Who said anyone was allowed to leave at this point?! We’re fighting a war here!” The officer grew slowly into an angered state.

Had the words slipped so easily past the higher ups ears? Had he REALLY not just heard the words that came from his mouth?

“Now you listen here officer.” He spoke with a deadly calm. Now it was his turn to be angry. “Not a damn one of these souls wants to fight this war more than it has to be!” he pointed to the infirmary camp around them. “Not a damn soul asked for this! It was that damn warchief! MY squad was injured defending OUR lives and trying to save THEIR home!” he pointed to a night elf who was weeping huddled around by other soldiers “IF you wanna speak A DAMN WORD about fighting this war, take it up with THEM, those bloodthirsty war loving mongrels, not me! I am a paladin! I am a healer and a soldier! I didn’t ask for these people to risk their lives or die for me!” he balled up his fists now shaking from his wounds but standing, nay TOWERING, above his superior. “BUT I AM DAMN WELL THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO SEE THIS DONE AND MAKE SURE AS MANY OF THESE MEN AND WOMEN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! Now if you are done leading from the headquarters..” he gave a salute with a menacing stare “Sir.”  
The superior saluted back trembling slightly “Dismissed” they spoke no more, the rest of their unspoken words passing with the glances they exchanged.

King walked over to the other men and women and kneeled before each, propping some up so he may heal them properly. The light with it’s soothing touch blessed him since he was a young boy. He would never have known he had this power had it not been for that event all those years ago when he was barely the age to make trips into town by himself. Some thanked him, others just smiled as he laid them back down and made sure they had proper supplies to make up for their injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

She must’ve been obviously distressed because as she walked into the inn she was stopped by Amy, who now helped part time as part of getting into civilian life again claiming it helped her relax, who promptly pulled her aside and have her a once over. She felt her forward and twirled her about until Kathy stopped her and took her wrists.

“Either you want something or flash dance mobs have gotten weirder than they did in the plays I saw as a kid.” She laughed a little at her friends small smile and red cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, you just seemed… bothered and I wanted to make sure you weren’t ill” Amy replied.  
“So the twirl was so I could throw up after in case I was?” She asked with a eyebrow raised.  
Amy smiled and laughed “Exaaaactly, I’m so glad you understood.”  
Kathy smirked and shook her head “What would I ever do without you?”  
Amy shrugs and breaks free of her friends grip, pulling her into a hug “I don’t know.” She returned to the real reason she gave her friend a surprise inspection “Did you ever find out about King since you visited the barracks a few days ago?”   
Kathy’s smile had faded and she shook her head “He never wrote to me and Shaw said if he wasn’t in the barracks he wasn’t sure.”

She recalled the visit as it played back in her mind every so often when she found herself staring off into space as she performed her daily tasks. Matt hadn’t asked about King which kind of concerned her but she tried to think better of it. She sought him out regardless, if not about King then about his plans for the inn as more and more people were being recruited into fighting this new war. Matt was sitting at the corner of the bar counter, arms crossed on a stool like he was observing something. But he wore a grin so she was sure it wasn’t a bad thing, that or this was his resting face.

She looked over to where he had been staring “Good business today?” she asked.  
He shook his head slightly and nodded “It’s never really bad business, more or less just being proud of what this place has become.”  
She nodded “Matilda would definitely be happy with you and this place.”  
He looked her over “You and King remind me of us when we were younger, although maybe not romantically interested” She laughed nervously and grew a little red as he continued. “We just wanted a place to make the world a little better, I never would’ve imagined that it would have this success.”  
She spoke almost hesitantly “So why haven’t you gone out and asked about King?”  
He sighed and looked down at the counter in front of him. It seemed he was reliving a moment from his memory. “He isn’t someone you can force to come home. He doesn’t take kindly to being undermined in his field of work either.”  
She continued to look on, almost expectantly. “It’s not that I don’t care, Light forgive me if Matilda ever heard me say that, but he kind of works in his own way.”

She turned her gaze away and nodded. She recalled when he had pulled off the marshal off her and ended the mini brawl with a swift mug to the back of the marshal’s head. She wasn’t a fighter usually since her service but he forced himself onto her and she wasn’t going to be a helpless victim, if a victim at all. She had grown far too much to let herself become one.

“King will return when he does, and when he does I’m sure he’ll have patrons with him or a story to give. Maybe both, whos knows?” Matt said staring into a mug beneath him and cleaning it thoroughly.   
“I just asked because they had a big casualty count that came in from Darkshore-” she stopped short as Matt had stopped.  
“Was he, was he with them?” Matt asked quietly.  
Kathy shook her head. “Shaw said he didn’t know for sure.”  
“For sure, that can mean however” he resumed cleaning “He’s still on the front fighting for what he loves.”

Kathy nodded and felt her chest tighten a little. Maybe he was fighting for her, Amy, and Matt. Maybe he was fighting for the Alliance and what it stood for. Maybe she should’ve been out there fighting too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He plunged his sword into another Forsaken as he continued to try to hold the ground around the camp. Tents were now set ablaze and rations were thrown across the ground. These damn mongrels, they just wouldn’t quit or learn would they? Apparently they needed their teeth kicked in once again just like at the Siege of Orgrimmar. He gritted his teeth against the sharp pain in his ankle, which an orc assassin had attempted to break with a sweeping kick and stomping on it has his body barely made contact with the ground below. He recovered somewhat and forced his body to fight on as he was making sure the injured got evacuated safely. Whether he was healed or not was of minor concern, he could heal the cuts and gashes he earned easily and if not rest would heal everything easily. He was certain his body wanted him to die at this point. He pulled the blade out of the body only to have his other leg, now almost broken for sure, as a tauren slammed the entirety of his weight against the human’s frame. If that weren’t enough to get him pulled off the battlefield, the axe that followed and sunk into his chest surely was. He roared an inhuman cry as he slashed his sword along the taurens arm vertically, falling short of cleaving it off the body, just enough however to get him to release his grip from the weapon. As the combatant retreated he attempted to unwedge the axe, falling to his knees in unbearable pain as he tried. ‘FINE, stay there then!’ he scolded the inanimate object as if it would have an effect. He sighed and took a look around the field one more time, only a few more healers to go and he was able to retreat knowing everyone made it out alive. He spat up some blood and let loose a challenging warcry for all and any of the horde’s troops to hear. None came to challenge him, instead he found them retreating as Saurfang made his way back to the mountainside outpost they originally came from. The cowards must’ve been whipped elsewhere if they were giving up such a strong stalemate. He collapsed, careful however not to plunge the weapon any deeper than it had already reached into his organs. He breathed in slowly and tried once more to pull the weapon with the last remaining bits of his consciousness. He failed again, greeted by the familiar sting that now roared like he was set ablaze across his whole body. He wasn’t sure if he had blacked out or if he let himself drift off into rest, but one of two things was bound to happen; he’d die on that beach or be rescued by his allies. At this point he cared not which, just to be able to rest and get this axe out of him, which caused no pain surprisingly when he made no movement. So he didn’t attempt to fight the blackness that now swirled around his senses and instead let the soothing nothingness take him, for now at least, he’s get his revenge later on once he had healed.


	9. Chapter 9

She was outside the barracks yet again, the second time in two weeks, nervously pacing and muttering to herself. She was prepared to be disappointed again and give up hope but she let it linger. The first time she appeared was to try and convince herself to join the frontline battle before she was promptly told by Shaw, who happened to be there again, they were pulling out of Darkshore as too many resources were being lost. Today she was there because she recently received a letter from said Spymaster about King, the man she inquired about.   
She watched the healers who seemed to only be entering the building, none really had left since she had arrived. Unsure if that had been the case all day she made her way inside. There were a considerable number of healers who hadn’t been there in her visits before, she relaxed a little and tensed again seeing that there were far less patients this time. She inspected each of the cots occupied by more than just a priest. Shamans, druids, monks, and paladins were all also present as well adding further concern to her already rattled mindset. Each of these patients had grevious wounds, some scaling the size of their body and even in some cases missing parts like an ear, finger, or chunk of flesh.  
She came across a man who had a priest, druid, and shaman all huddled over his body. He was covered except for his exposed torso and legs which had turned at an inhuman angle, almost matching the backward shape of a Draenei. Something familiar captivated her in his figure that didn’t respond to any of the treatment done unto the body.

“I see you’ve found him” a voice called from behind her  
She looked confused for a second as she turned to greet Shaw. “What are you going on about Spymaster?”   
“That there” he pointed to the body “Is King, the paladin you sought out the first time”  
She turned back and recognized his face from the encounter at Blue Moon they had. She was awestruck now staring at him.  
“He’s on the brink of life and death. His body was almost left behind on the battlefield had it not been for one of our recon teams finding him unconscious.” Shaw stated grimly.  
Kathy was now furious and raised her tone so much it startled Shaw and the others in the room who happened to not be occupied. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ALMOST LEFT HIM?!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS AND STUPID AS TO LEAVE A SOLDIER, LET ALONE A HEALER OF THE ALLIANCE ALMOST DEAD ON A BATTLEFIELD KNOWING HE COULD’VE BEEN CLINGING TO LIFE!!”  
“There are often many bodies we can’t reclaim from wars Kathy and we didn’t know for sure-” Shaw stopped suddenly and realized how poor his choice of defense had been.

A groan shot out from the stirring body as his legs were now being put back into their normal shape.

She spoke with a almost broken tone, recalling the deaths of her family at that time and the many more who had given their lives in service who were never recognized “So you were just going to let him become another one of them Shaw?” she trembled as she knelt before the man. “You were going to let someone who gave himself so willingly go unknown forever, even if we won that day? Is that it?”  
He tried to remain calm and chose his words carefully as he spoke. “Of course not, but surely you know we can’t save everyone, they know that when they signed up for service, you knew that when you signed up during the Pandaria and Draenor campaign.”

She knew what they signed up for, she knew the price she could end up paying if it meant victory at the end of the day. But that didn’t hold back the tears that fell from her face as she held the almost lifeless hand as she did all those years ago when she struck down her former family when they had been raised. She ran her fingers over the boney hand of the soldier and gripped it feeling the fleeting warmth that somehow still graced it. She sobbed softly letting herself feel the same grief she had when her family had died around her, when her entire town was slaughtered helplessly. What she hadn’t counted on was the coughing and spitting that came from the paladin beneath her. She almost shot back out of fear she had injured him but held completely still as to avoid doing so if she hadn’t already. 

“What’s with all the shouting, you’re giving me a headache down here.” King muttered.  
Kathy pet his hair for a moment as he had done when they met “I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just…” she stopped.  
He sat up and looked around the room before feeling the hole in his chest. “So it really DID happen…”  
Kathy nodded and motioned to the healers around him “They’d been working since I got here to see if they could bring you back from the brink.”  
He nodded and thanked them each for their work and got up slowly before stumbling and catching himself on the wall nearby. “I see they couldn’t fix everything… nothing a little bed rest can’t handle I suppose.” He looked around again “What’s the status Shaw?”  
Shaw sighed and began slowly “A full retreat, your camp was the last one we needed to evac and your near sacrifice made it possible. It’s good to welcome you back amongst the living.”  
“They almost didn’t find your body” Kathy stated as she shot a look toward Shaw.   
She drew his hand a little closer letting her fingers map out the shape of his palm which had an almost comforting effect for her knowing he managed to make it back to her and them.

“Well we can’t save everyone. Let alone one who isn’t actively trying to seek help.”  
She punched him in the shoulder angry and relieved at the same time “Don’t talk like that, I won’t hear it.”  
King rubbed his shoulder and unwound it a little earning a popping sound as some of his joints became more loose. “Yes ma’am”  
Kathy shook her head and put his arm around her shoulders. “You’re coming with me mister.”  
“Where to?” King asked as he was guided out the door.  
“Home, but first we’re going to go see Matt at the inn.” she said without even passing him a glance. She was just happy that he was okay for now.


	10. Chapter 10

King was guided into a corner seat that was close enough to the bar counter that once the shift had ended Matt, Amy, and Kathy came to see him. He earned a small chuckle from Matt as he retold the story of how he ended up unconscious on the beach. Amy was frowning and teared up a little hearing her home was being burned, but relieved when he said he would be on the frontlines again when the Alliance made its way back to Kalimdor, which earned a groan from Kathy, and an objection to the plan when Amy said she would be joining as well whenever it came about. All throughout the evening of chatting amongst the 4 friends Kathy had never taken her sight off King and his boney hands. The feel of life that was absent from them at first and returned to them when she held them close, was he aware of his surroundings before he rose, or was that the work of the healers in the room? If it was him responding to her, was he trying to assure her that he was okay? Sensing he was causing her some distress he retreated his hands to his sides and stood up.

“How much would a room here tonight cost me Matt?” King asked.  
“I wouldn’t charge you anything King, you know that. But I’m afraid I can’t even offer anything up. With the influx of people that just came back, many took up the rooms here. Which I guess I can thank you for.” He chuckled slightly at the final statement. 

Kathy knew this statement wasn’t true as she had cleaned out many of them when she was volunteering earlier. But she assumed he did it for King who needed a proper bed rest where he wasn’t tempted to randomly leave rather than a few hours where he couldn’t be stopped if he so chose to get out of bed and push his body. King wasn’t going to let himself stay bedside long if the show in the barracks was anything to go by. Shortly after a few more rounds of weak ale they made their way to their homes.

“Where are you staying now Amy?” Kathy asked her on the walk home with King doing his best to support himself.   
“Not far actually, I’ve got a bed over in the new building by the keep. Most of us do now that our home is gone. Plus I’ve got my own special friend to keep me company tonight.” Amy replied nonchalantly adding a quick wink at the end.

Kathy decided it was probably better to let her go than to make her walk all the way out in the middle of Elwynn to share a house with 2 other people already. It was barely accommodated for one person as Kathy only stayed there in the night. Plus she didn’t really need to think of who this special friend or her plans. She bid her friend a goodnight and continued walking King to her home.

“I can walk just fine you know.” He insisted adding more pressure on to his weak ankle. As soon as Kathy let him go however he almost buckled under his broken leg. It was only really fractured now but he felt that pain all the same.  
“Uh-huh sure you can tough guy.” She smiled a little and chuckled.  
King huffed and extended his arm back around Kathy. “You could’ve gotten us a horse to ride as well. Might’ve been less time consuming.”  
Her face must’ve grown red because she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she had realized he was right. But she quickly defended herself stating: “That’s quite a way to treat someone who’s taking you home after only knowing you for a day” She felt proud until he retorted with:  
“We’ve met before Kathy” he poked her side and she yelped out a giggle.  
He looked at her for a second with an evil grin and did it again, this time earning a jab to the side afterwords “Fine you win this round missy, but I'll get you next time my pretty, and your little companion too!”

She laughed a little and shook her head, did he really just quote a kid’s story? Also the fact that he may have referred himself to being a companion was slightly amusing. What would he be like as a companion, she wondered. She smiled and shook her head dismissing the thought and continued the trek home making playful jokes and jabs at ‘her companion’. 

“I’ve never seen you so happy in such a random setting before with a ‘stranger’” he stated as they got inside.  
The twang in her chest returned, but again no physical pain, just a little smile this time before getting red. “Yeah well, maybe you should make that assumption AFTER we spend more than a couple days together. I do recall saying I’d bite if you gave me reason.”

He nodded and smiled as he sat on her sofa relaxing himself and looking around the dimly lit cabin. So this was her little slice of life? It was smaller than he had imagined, not that it came to his mind often but enough to figure someone who was promoted to Stormwind’s finest had something better.   
“I like to keep to myself out here. It keeps me from slipping into military mode very often..” She stated as if she read his mind.  
“Military mode huh? Like the marshal at the bar?” He questioned as she put more logs onto the fire.  
She nodded and sat beside King playing with her hand and she recalled the day “He came back and apologized sometime after, but you and Amy had been shipped out.”  
King raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head “Matt usually doesn’t have trouble at the Blue Moon, and if he does it’s usually over noise complaints. You should come out more often, if not for the people, then for Matt.”  
Kathy laughed and relaxed a little, laying back against the opposite side of the sofa. “I may have to take you up on that. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you too though.” She paused momentarily. “Did you want something to drink at all? Tea, Water, I’ve got a little of everything since I’m never really home to drink it all. Not that I don’t enjoy it, I just buy more than I usually need, not saying I don’t care of myself it’s just-” She stopped when she realized she was rambling.  
“Got some orange juice? I’ve had an inexplicable kick for it lately and need it out of my system” he said smiling at her.

She nodded and dug around in her kitchen shuffling through the various vases and containers of liquid until she came across the orange juice. It was ice cold when she grabbed it so she poured it into both mugs and called from the kitchen:   
“Do you mind if it gets cold?”  
“No actually, I love it that way, makes it more refreshing when it hits my stomach” he called back.

She shrugged and decided to try it that way as well, she was more partial to it being warm as it made it easier when it goes down. She handed the spare mug to him and smiled as the taste of cold fruit hit her tongue. He had closed his eyes and tossed his head back almost draining the mug as soon as he picked it up. A swift gulp could be heard and he put the mug back down smiling. She smiled and laughed slightly at him, making a note to maybe find a bigger glass in the future.   
That’s when everything came crashing down on her. The kind gestures, the twangs she felt, the comfort she had felt, the way she had wept and let herself hurt when she thought he was dead. All too quickly had it all caught up with her and she covered her mouth as to not shout out what she was thinking. This couldn’t be. It shouldn’t have been. Why did she feel it now and with someone she barely even knew? ‘It was only over the fact her nearly died’ she answered herself mentally. It had to be it.

“You alright?” King asked looking concerned  
“Just… running over some thoughts in my head…” she replied staring off into space.  
“Let me try again, what’s really on your mind?” he persisted.  
She shook her head and stood up to leave before she sat back down slowly. “Have you ever lost family before?” she figured if she couldn’t shake the feeling, she’d at least see if it was for him or for his actions.  
“Yes.” he replied now looking grim. “Is that why you ran out on me that time we met in the inn?”  
She nodded. It wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t the whole truth however. “Do you maybe want to talk about it?”  
He looked at her and sighed “I guess I could. Though it isn’t something I wish to repeat or speak of again. But if that is what troubles you, I will tell the tale.”

It wasn’t that it bothered her but she’d be damned if she didn’t learn more about this mystery man at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Burning wood, burning flesh, scorched earth, the smells assaulted his nostrils as he made his way home from the market in Lakeshire. He panicked, his heart raced uncontrollably as he rushed as far forward as his legs would carry him until his home came into view. The whole city was in flames, spare the city hall which was armed to the brim with guards holding off invading orcs. 

“Mama! Papa! Audrey!” the boy shrieked as he saw more orcs appear and assault the last standing bastion of what he knew to be home. 

As he made his way forward however to try and reunite with his family, he was swept up by an orcish raider and tied up alongside other captives. He also now took note of corpses, some bled out and others charred. He thought he recognized some from when he and his friends would have playdates and pretend sword fights. He wanted to call out but was gagged quickly so as to prevent him from calling to any reinforcements. 

“Take this one to the sacrificial altar! Drak’Mor will be most pleased that we have more offerings for the demon lord!” another orc shouted to his captor from the back of his mount.

King was forced to watch as his home disappeared over the horizon and was replaced with lava, black earth, and mountains that now seemed to fill the entire world around him. King’s eyes welled with tears and he let out a muffled cry just enough to let know his capitor he was still alive. As the orc raised his weapon to strike the boy, he was caught in the air by a sword that had now sunk into his shoulder causing him to shriek in pain. He got off his mount and charged the mystery attacker, who seemed to appear from thin air, who now struggled to take the orc in hand to hand combat. The orc ripped the sword out of his shoulder and threw it behind him as he let loose a flurry of blows with his own weapon earning the human many gashes bruises and much blood loss. As the orc rose to finish the menace he found himself unable to move. He looked down now and found a sword piercing his chest right where his heart had been and he moved to remove the blade only to have it plunged further. King sobbed uncontrollably now, he fell to his knees as the body in front of him collapsed to the ground and grew lighter from its normal green color. The man who had saved him groaned in pain and reached out to the boy.

“C’mere boy, please” he groaned.  
“Mister, are you gonna be okay?” King replied  
“No, but you need to escape from here. Head back south but stay hidden and get to Lakeshire” he gripped his many cuts and propped himself against a rock nearby allowing his blood to drain slower as he evened himself out. 

The man closed his eyes and his breathing became faint. King once again broke out in sobs and put his hands on the older man’s, tears now running down his cheeks. But where once was a cold lifeless lump of flesh in his hand, he now felt warmth. He looked down at his hands which now glowed a brilliant golden white color and he shot back for a moment. He shook his hands trying to get rid of the oddly soothing source before he heard the older man groan back to life, even if just barely. King realized where he had seen this before, in his town’s chapel. The priest’s hand would glow the same before blessing a newborn or healing a wound that someone had gotten. He mimicked the priests movements although unsure of what he chanted when he had done so. It was enough it seemed as the human stared back in awe at the boy. The elder man flexed his body to make sure everything was in working order. He felt amazing, even better than before and he picked up the boy and hugged him. King, a little startled, didn’t return the hug until he figured there was no other way to get the older man to put him back down. 

“You have a gift kid. You need to be taken to a chapel as soon as we get somewhere safe.” he stated putting him in arms  
“What for mister?” King looked up and asked unsure of where they were heading.  
“You can make the world such a good place, we just have to teach you how to do so.”

He didn’t exactly trust the man at first, his instinct being to run away and try to find his way home again, but he hadn’t tried to strike him like the orc. So maybe that was something….


	12. Chapter 12

She yawned sleepily and nodded off slightly. She had heard the story, but it had gotten so late it was hard to digest it all right now. King smiled and tucked her hair neatly behind her ears which gained him a hum of approval and a nudge on his hand as he tried to draw away. He froze still as the woman drew a little closer and fell asleep resting with him on the sofa. It wasn’t particularly bad, he just wasn’t expecting her to be so warmed up to and comfortable with him. It kind of made sense since she had been best friends with Amy who was never afraid to make herself or King comfortable. Inside something told him it might have been more, that there was something felt genuine about this. Like something else was lurking just beneath the surface and yet so well hidden it wasn’t obvious. He shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch as moving the now sleeping mass would probably be an impossible feat for the man with two injured legs, spare tossing her onto the floor. He put his arm down to relax only to feel the soft collection of hair between his fingers, he started to pull away but then settled on softly stroking the head until he had fallen asleep. He found it oddly soothing for himself, and possibly her as well as her breaths had grown more steady and calm. That night there were no thoughts of failures or death. Just the warmth that chased him into his slumber and made him feel welcome like it had do those few times before. When he awoke the next morning he was greeted with the sight of her further up on his torso and hugging him almost as if out of need, like a moss that had slowly grown into its new home. He stayed completely still until he realized, she was awake. She didn’t seem to care as she let herself stay in the position for a little longer until he broke the silence, releasing a long withdrawn breath as if trying to capture the moment. They didn’t speak for a little while until Kathy had finally gotten up and head towards her room.

“Comfy?” King called. He didn’t want to let this hang like the awkward situation it had become.  
She nodded and stopped herself in her doorway. “Yeah, consider yourself welcome until you get healed.”  
“Thanks. I think i’ve got a place that I’m sure needs my attention since I’ve been away for now though.” He replied casting his gaze back towards his legs. 

They didn’t feel as heavy as they did when he was leaving the barracks after having his ankle and leg fractured at the very least. Kathy nodded and continued into her room shutting the door promptly behind her. He decided this was probably a good a time as any to get to working them out and deciding what to do about that night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat staring at her hands in her room, only vaguely lit by her window. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, sure she had accepted that MAYBE she had a longing for the man she barely knew, but to be so forward as falling asleep with him in her own home where anything could’ve happened! She had fallen asleep first, leaving her guest to his own devices which could’ve meant ANYTHING. Luckily it turned out he only had rest on his mind. She still scolded herself for letting her fatigue make the judgement call for her. He was so comforting though, and he hadn’t even try to advance on her after their whole trip of jokes and bad references to her little home. She wondered if he had felt what she did when she woke up that morning relaxing on the man’s chest, or even before then. He had only taken what was offered and didn’t ask for more. This of course being the orange juice she had offered, which she could tell was only a result of her asking, and the space on her sofa which she had trapped him on shortly after. Her cheeks grew red thinking it over, the story of his childhood and she just nonchalantly fell asleep! Gods he must have thought she was an inconsiderate jerk. She truly did care for the man and his upcomings, but it was so late and she had most of her energy spent from helping him home. She smiled recalling the children story reference he made, she paused and grew a little more red. Did he say that only because he found her pretty or was it just to be funny? She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She decided that talking to him was better than letting it hang in the air any longer than it already had. She collected herself and made her way out to the sofa only to find King was now missing. Her eyes grew wide as panic surged through her body and she ran around the building frantically looking for the disabled man. When he wasn’t anywhere to be found she scolded herself harshly. ‘You idiot! You freaked him out and made him run off! Why did you have to fall asleep on him and tell him that he was welcome whenever? Gods, could you seem more dumb? You only just met him, don’t become desperate to keep him around! You barely know him!’ She hit her hand against the front of her skull a couple times, it must’ve hit a small section of her brain because she suddenly felt the pain and rubbed her now throbbing head. As she sat down to get some water and medicine to try and sooth the new found pain an idea sprung into mind. She’d go ask the guards around the town, and maybe Matt. He couldn’t have gotten far but she didn’t want to doubt his persistence. This was the same man who boldly stood up to his commanding officer in the middle of a frontline conflict, as well as ran INTO death being rained from above, clearly motivation wasn’t a trait he was lacking in. She nodded at her plan and sipped more water from her glass as she set it back in the sink alongside King’s. At least he left her place neater than she would if it had been her. She finished cleaning herself and got ready. She took one look back at her home and frowned, it felt emptier now and she wasn’t quite sure why.


	13. Chapter 13

He limped his way into the front gates of Stormwind and traveled through some back routes until he made his way to the Mage’s District. Why Matt had ever decided to put the inn there rather than upfront in the Trade District will always be a mystery to him despite his reasons. Logically it made more sense as it was less of a travel for visitors and economically it would make him more money as it would be well advertised in broad public display. He had heard his reasoning for the latter however.

“More publicity means more trouble is likely to find its way here. I don’t want any part of that” He recalled Matt explaining to him when he had been bold enough to dare and asked the million gold question.

King had decided that the point was made clear when a drunken pair one night came in and sought out trouble from the old man and King who was managing the bar that night. He refused to sell them any ale as they had clearly had too much to drink already if the discarded chunks of food on their jaws were anything to go by. The stench of alcohol and vomit was also strong in their words. Matt never usually turned away a customer with money in their pocket, he was a firm believer of the best in everyone. That night however Matt thanked King when he tried to apologize to Matt for turning away the business.

“There IS such a thing as too much of a good thing I suppose.” Matt had told him.  
“Ashame it has to be this though.” King replied.  
Matt shook his head and pat King on the shoulder laughing softly “Consider your next meal paid for, it’s likely to be less expensive than the damage those two may have caused us.” 

They never heard from the two again and King decided he made the best choice for the sake of the inn. As he made his way through the front door of Blue Moon, King was greeted to Matt doing his normal morning routine. Matt always made sure to stock all the ales and food supplies before he opened the tavern part of the inn around noon. It was important, not only because of his overnight guests, but it also gave him a chance to run to the market if he found himself suddenly running low on something. 

“King! What brings you hear this early? Shouldn’t you be at the barracks for your physical recovery?” Matt laughed and pulled out a stool for his friend.   
King smiled and nodded “Kind of hard to do anything when your host traps you underneath herself.”  
Matt stopped dead in his actions and stared at King with awe in his expression. “You- did you-”  
King grew red and waved his hands wildly almost falling off his seat. “No no no no no! Nothing like that! She just fell asleep in her sofa with me after she took me home!”  
Matt let out a sigh and a small chuckle putting a hand on King’s shoulder “At least take her out on a date before you do anything like that.”

King made a move to protest the idea but Matt had already waved it off smiling and laughing. The thought about how he worded the statement hadn’t even occurred to him until Matt pointed it out for him. He hadn’t even thought of her in that way but now it rang in his head clearly. It was a possibility that she had felt that way toward him, the way she was sprawled on his chest as she had fallen asleep. No, it wasn’t going to happen. Not yet. He wouldn’t let it happen until he could unhinge himself from service and be sure that it was HIM that her or ANYONE had grown attached to, not his actions or title. But in the end, did he really have to keep it that way? Maybe this once he could make an exception and step away before he lost this chance. No. This was not something he could budge on. He refused. He nodded to himself and started making his way upstairs, grabbing a broom and dustpan.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She walked slowly holding her own arms in the rain as she made the trip to Stormwind thinking over everything that had happened. She was so sure that they were okay, that he accepted her friendly gestures but at the same time, she needed assurance. She needed to know that she hadn’t chased him off with his injuries, most of all she needed to know where he was. The rain was unrelenting and gave no mercy to the woman who had found herself without protection from the elements aside from her usual clothing. Many people offered her some but she refused or kept walking along the cobblestone road that lead into Stormwind. Her body ached from the cold and pain of her worn muscles so she let herself rest against the wall under a roof of the arch leading into the Trade District. She turned down that help letting the rain punish her for her actions, it wasn’t justified or reasonable by anyone’s means but she saw it fitting. She saw a figure approaching her when she look around to get a feel for her settings. She cleared the pouring rain from her face to gain a glimpse of the man. The figure… the height and shape of the body… could it have been? But it wasn’t, and she sighed, she almost believed for the faintest moment that he would miraculously turn up and save her like he had others. Instead Matt now made his way to Kathy and picked her up off the wall and tossed his coat around her body walking her towards the streets leading to the Mage District.

“What are you doing out here in this freezing downpour?” Matt asked still dumbfounded finding the woman on his trip back to the inn.

She sobbed now and pulled the jacket tighter letting Matt take the lead as she let herself go. He didn’t ask another question even after they arrived at the Blue Moon. But Kathy owed him an explanation, one which she planned to give.  
“I- I, I lost him Matt.” Kathy managed.  
“Lost who Kathy?” he asked wiping the streaks of rain from her face with a rag.  
Kathy let herself be cleaned like a little kid and continued “King, I think I chased him off this morning.”  
Matt paused, wanting to say something but fought it back for the moment. “How do you figure?”  
She shook her head and closed her eyes “I don’t know for sure. I just remember us having a great night, we fell asleep together and I and woke up with him, on my couch this morning. It all seemed so fine, so... “ she paused.  
“Perfect?” Matt finished for her.

She nodded. Normally she would’ve denied the fact but she couldn’t run from that feeling she had anymore. Especially when it had become so clear as she left her home in search for the man who made her happy that night. But why had he so hastily run out if everything seemed to work itself out? She felt a small burn of sadness thinking that maybe he hadn’t felt the same way after all.

“I don’t quite know why either” Matt continued “He seemed to really take a liking to you.”

Kathy looked down and thought the sentence over in her head. The small burn that had graced her heart was now warmed with content and hope that maybe he still felt that way. She recalled everything that happened between the two with a new fondness for the moment they shared during that trip home. It was soon replaced by the cold hand of despair, he was still out there somewhere. Somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Kathy flashed into his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her gestures. He swung a little harder this time almost like he could get it back if he did. More precise, more powerful, confident that if it was a real being it would strike true. The looks she had when he had risen out of that cot in the barracks sprang up, the way she wouldn’t face him that morning. He shook the thought and refocused his inner strength on his mission; to be free of this service once and for all. This was his chance to get back at them, to get revenge against them all. The Horde was going to regret not putting him six feet under themselves. His new battle scar made his torso ache however, causing him to grit his teeth giving way to more determination to make heads roll. His officer nodded in affirmation smiling at his charge. 

“If you keep this up you’ll be back to fighting in no time.” he stated looking over his stance again.  
“Thank you captain, I look forward to serving our people once again.” King stated and saluted before taking his leave.

Two hours of physical training down. Now for some mental fortitude in the war room. He took off his boots and rubbed his heels and ankles slowly. He called upon the light and let it soothe the pain into a less irritated state and began on his way again to the barracks.   
He’d have to thank Matt another time for not making him face Kathy when he found out the rest of the story from her. He assured him however that it would have to happen eventually, and the longer it was put off the more likely the effect was to be negative. King agreed but happen to forget when he planned to knowing full well he wouldn’t agree. He decided it was better this way, no distractions, no attachments. If he fell in battle it would be honorably and leaving nothing behind. He would be free of this duty one way or the other. Yet that tiny voice inside him rose to challenge his mindset and try to convince him that he WAS leaving things behind. Things that mattered to him and the people he mattered to. He didn’t dwell on the thought and assessed the trial situation that had been placed before him. Many of Stormwind’s captains and commanders from all different divisions on the army were present. Navy, Air Force, 7th Legion, Stormwind Guard, all attentive and focused on the map laid out before them. It depicted an Alliance outpost in Stonetalon Mountains outnumbered from all sides and only one way of escape if the commanders deemed it necessary. Mental training was as important in a soldier as much as physical, if not over shadowing it a bit. King barely needed to think up his battle plan before he scribbled it down on a parchment and handed it to Grand Admiral Jes. She was in command of the Stormwind’s Navy and one of the higher ups in its Airforce. She read over the battle plan and sighed.

“Not every battle plan can end with you and a squad of men defending the retreating forces, regardless of the situation, offensive or defensive it won’t always work.” she stated  
He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled “I’m still here aren’t I?”  
She shook her head before she nodded. “I suppose so, but eventually you won’t be so lucky Lieutenant.”   
He smirked. “Let me know when that day comes. They’ll have to crown me king.”

She glared at King as he made his was to the exit. He enjoyed pushing her buttons when they had encountered each other. She believed in a sound plan and a fallback in case something didn’t fall through. King wasn’t like her, he was ready to sacrifice himself if the cost called for it, whatever it took to minimize fatalities. He walked out of the war room and back into the main lodging of the barracks resting on a cot in a corner of the room. This was the place he had to call home when he wasn’t staying at the Blue Moon, and more often than not had been the stage for many of his episodes where doubt took over and his exercising to distract himself began. It molded him into a fit soldier at least, even if his mental strength always pointed in the same direction. It didn’t matter much to him, the plan always worked out, mostly because his plan changed on a whim in accordance to what was happening around him. It had to work out, he wouldn’t let it fail or otherwise.   
He stretched and popped a couple of his sore joints as he sat back into his cot and stared up at the ceiling that night. He replayed the Darkshore scenario a hundred times, but no matter what he never counted on them being so bold as to attack the wounded who had already been pulled from battle. It filled him with anger and clenched his fist. He punched the wall next to him and shook his hand, since when were the walls so thick? Maybe it wasn’t the walls but him who had grown weaker. He brushed over his torso running his fingers along the giant scar the now graced the presence of his body. He could’ve healed it away, anyone of the healers could have, but he chose to keep it as a reminder. Probably not the best decision for his emotional well being but a necessary evil to keep him motivated and moving forward, to keep his mindset locked in, no distractions. The Horde was going to pay for starting this war, severely. If not by the Alliance’s hands then his own. The king of Stormwind, Anduin, wanted a peaceful end but King refused to accept that outcome right now. They had to be held accountable for their actions and justice must be met. Their towns would burn just like his, just the elves, just like the innocents who died before the Horde warmachine in Stonetalon and Theramore. Maybe even worse. Who was this person that now inhabited his body? He didn’t quite know, nor did he make a move to push this new voice out of his being. It made sense to him so for now it would be allowed to stay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sulked as she cleaned another mug, just another mug in the entire collection, nothing to make it stand out or be held beyond its peers. Light, was she really doing this? Had this really what had become of her? She promised never to let herself reach this point and yet here she was, mug in hand and moping over a mug being like all the others. All because of one man. One selfish, ungrateful, inconsiderate… but he wasn’t any of those things. Not truly anyway, but she let herself believe these words so that she felt better about his absence. Why was she letting herself get so worked up for this guy anyway? It was one day, what did she expect?

“You. You’re coming with me.” Amy snapped her out of her head.  
“Why? You can’t make me do anything I don’t want.” Kathy looked up slowly to meet her friend’s gaze.  
“Look at you, what have you become?” Amy put a hand on her friends arm, trying to comfort her somehow.   
It worked, Kathy felt a little color return to her face as she nodded and rested her head on her friend. “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot going on in my head as of late.”  
Amy nodded and pressed her lips against Kathy’s hair “I can see that little moonlily, now let’s go get you some sun so that you might grow instead of wilt inside.”  
Kathy looked at her and covered her head with her hand and laughed softly. “You are probably the weirdest person I’ve ever met Amy.”  
“Thanks, now let’s go, I’ve been wanting a reason to run over to the park as of late and I think this is the perfect opportunity.” she replied smiling proudly. 

They set out for the park after a short word with Matt who assured them that they were good to go and that he could ‘Hold down the fort’ while they were out. Kathy smiled and gave him a wave as she took in the new world around her. She breathed in and let the refreshing air grace her lungs. As much as she cared for Matt and the Blue Moon, this beat sitting in a stuffy corner for hours on end, even with pleasant company. They strolled slowly through the city making small notes of small things like the children of various races coming together and playing happily. She smiled watching the children play until they had fallen completely out of her view and the beauty of the new park overtook her senses. It was stunning to say the least, after Deathwing had destroyed that section of the city and the plans to rebuild had taken so long it didn’t really finish until after the Draenor campaign, it was more vibrant than it was back then. On top of it all it looked completely natural as well, nothing artificial or out of place from a scene in nature. Kathy let herself wander a little underneath the massive tree that laid claim in the center of it all, almost guarding the rest of the scenery from any who sought to do it harm. She frowned a little now, thinking of the time and work that must have gone into building this mighty section of the park. It had paid off clearly but she wondered if the people were ever properly thanked for their work if they had gone unnoticed. Amy joined her shortly after this thought had taken root, once again pulling her away from the reaches of her mind that only seemed to be focused on one thing as much as she disliked it, King.

“What was that?” Amy asked with a slight smirk on her face.  
Kathy must’ve said that last word out loud. She didn’t even catch herself as her mouth formed the word again. “King.”  
“What about King?” Amy persisted, taking her friends arm in hers and walked along the path.  
“How in the name of the light has he gotten himself so worked into my head Amy?” She asked looking down at the path beneath them.  
Amy sighed and shrugged “Life has a funny way of sending messages. It’s probably best if you just try to forget him for now, he isn’t worth dwelling on with a day like this.”

Kathy knew what the messages were, she received them and let them stick close to her heart, only to be painfully betrayed in the end. But some part of her held onto hope all the same, almost like she was trying to torture herself playing with this constant cycle. Light, Amy was right, this was bad for her.

“Although if it’s a message you’re after, I’d say it may be trying to send you one again.” Amy stated.

She picked her friends gaze up and nodded towards a couple on lookers who had seen them strolling through. Kathy didn’t like being put on display for the world to see, but she let herself be held a little prouder than before. Almost as if to prove a point Amy had paused in her tracks and let Kathy carry on for a little further on. The heads didn’t seem to leave her direction and she now felt a little flustered. Surely she wasn’t the real reason for all this attention, maybe she had gotten something on her tunic or pants. She did a self inspection and found nothing but the cleanliness that had been there this morning when she rose from bed. Now however her skin almost radiated in the sunlight, warming her and almost hugging her in its rays. One man had even come up to her and complimented her looks. She remained unfazed but put on a small smile for the man so that she didn’t seem completely rude, she didn’t believe it herself fully but let him carry on anyway. They had talked a little and walked around the park somewhat although they never touched and Kathy avoided eye contact, mostly by looking at random items until they came to a stop. He picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles before bowing and taking his leave shortly after. Kathy felt herself reddening a little and looked back at her hand. That had never happened to her before, and she kind of liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

King now stood in the sparring room taking the brunt of a simulated attack by the training squad. He raised the shield and lets the blow fall upon the metallic disk as he tried to retaliate. Every time he tried however he was met with another incoming blow which he wouldn’t let fall onto his body for fear of failing the physical exam. Flashbacks to Darkshore once again played in his mind and the vigor was alive again in his heart. HE should have been better. HE could have done more. He wouldn’t let it come to pass again. Normally recruits and returning veterans took a couple blows when getting into the rhythm again but King in all his pride wouldn’t let himself take one. Anger now swelled through his body and his grip on his training weapon tightened, choking the wood almost as if it would change the picture around him. Then suddenly he snapped. He swung his leg out causing the attackers to take a step back instinctively and he twisted his body around. The shield sang through the air and met one or two bodies, followed by an extended and reckless swing by the wooden mace in his other hand. The clunk of it hitting the armor wasn’t enough for him right now, he pushed his arm through the blow as well, shoving his attackers back and a few stumbling. He growled softly which turned into a full on roar as he swung again, advancing on the others bloodlust now pumping within his veins. He kept at it until he was constrained by a few others who had watched him slowly unravel before their eyes. When he couldn’t move he let out a beastly roar and flailed around for a few seconds until the haze lifted and he let himself be dragged into the next room where he was greeted by a concerned and worried superior.

“What’s gotten into you soldier?” the superior asked.  
“Nothing sir, I’m fine.” he replied after a few moments of silence.  
“Bull pal. I’ve only ever seen that in recruits who’ve lost their damned minds or the Horde when the bloodlust clouds their mind. I’ve seen plenty of both and I won’t have you harming your fellow soldiers, am I clear?” they shot back at him.  
“Crystal.” he said.

He gave a salute and was dismissed shortly after the encounter. He had let the other side of his mind take over briefly and was pleased with what he saw. His physical performance had increased, even if at the cost of a little mental stability. Right now he didn’t care what stood in his way, he wanted back out on the frontlines, the sooner the better. The Horde was about to pay a very dear price, he was done being called and registering every time there came to be a conflict with the world. With the Horde out of the way maybe he could finally just live out his live in Stormwind and let go of this sense of duty. For now it was time to let his more public side back into view, he’d have time to continue rigorous training privately. He made his way back to the Blue Moon shortly after he left the barracks.

“Long time no see stranger.” Matt greeted not looking up from his task.  
“I guess it had been.” King replied quietly.  
“You know some of us have missed you around here.” he looked up momentarily.  
“You’re a grown man, come see me if I haven’t shipped out.” King retorted sipping a little ale.  
Matt sighed and shook his head “She missed you for a while.”  
Now it was King’s turn to look up at Matt. “Missed?”

King felt a little sting but continued listening on figuring it might have been unfounded.

Matt nodded “She’s been on a couple dates actually, she seems to be pretty happy with meeting people right now.”

King played with his mug a little. He threw back the rest of his ale and put down about 80 silver before he walked out of the inn. This was his chance, suicide or success he needed back on the frontlines, NOW.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She smiled to herself and sat down at the bar counter playing with a mug which had been sitting there. It was unusual, Matt usually cleaned up quickly if someone didn’t seem to be sticking around but thought nothing of it.

“My, my, someone’s perky tonight.” Matt called out from behind.  
Kathy smiled and nodded, recalling the day that she spent out with another possible candidate for her heart “This one might be a keeper Matt. He wasn’t as quirky as the others.”  
Matt laughed “Just means there is something quirky deeper or hidden.”  
Kathy huffed and paid no attention to the comment. “Getting lazy are we?” she held up the mug.  
Matt looked at the mug and took it from her. “No actually, just had an old friend stop by.”  
Kathy quirked a brow “Anyone I know?”  
Matt nodded “Very well in fact.” she continued to look at him expectantly. “He’s thinking about you. I can tell.”  
“Okay but who Matt?” she asked again.  
“You know exactly who. Down here.” he pointed to her chest.  
She sighed and her radiant grin dissipated slowly. “So why are you telling me this? I’ve got other people in my life now, some much more well known than he was. Plus he wants nothing to do with us, he hasn’t even come to visit or see if I- we, we are alright aside from today!”

Just when she thought it was finally over and she could leave him behind, there he was again. Maybe she needed to find a new inn to stay at, but she decided against it for now.

“He’s going back out there.” Matt said lowly.

She eyed him seeing if this was just a ploy to get her to keep talking about him. He didn’t even budge however. In fact he was full on looking at her almost with concern in his eyes. 

“Did he say when?” she asked looking back down.   
“If rumor around the barracks holds true, 2 weeks time. If the other rumors are true as well, then he isn’t in the best mindset to go out fighting either.” he added.

She looked at him this time with a hint of worry in her eyes. Had guilt made a weapon out of him? Was he suicidal? She didn’t know and that’s what shook her most.

“He lashed out. He almost struck a training instructor unconscious during, well, training obviously. They haven’t got a clue what came over him then but he seemed settled down and almost oblivious to the fact he had done anything close afterwards.” he continued slowly.

He searched her for any expression but came up blank. She seemed to be taking it all in and nodded once or twice before she spoke again, searching him for answers as he’d done.

“If he’s going out there Amy must be as well.” she concluded.  
“It’s possible considering how close to Orgrimmar they’re striking.” Matt said.   
“How close?” She looked up.  
“Crossroads, in the Barrens.”

A pause and Kathy tightened up.

“That’s almost suicide.”  
“I’ll let you guess who came up with the plans.”

This was so unlike him, he was a soldier not a crusader like the crazed zealots in the Scarlet order. Motivation was clearly something he didn’t lack but bloodthirst, suicidal and warmongering? That didn’t seem like him at all.

“And they agreed?”  
Matt nodded. “He must’ve been pretty convincing.”

Reckless, stupid, idiotic, ridiculous, careless, unthought out, irrational, she groaned in frustration. This one single man kept finding a way back into her life despite her attempts to replace what he had given her those few times they interacted. Granted she hadn’t been able to replace it, but now with this happening and him once again putting his life on the line for something so small as taking an outpost in the Horde’s vast grip of the continent. It was all she could do not to walk up to the man and sock him straight in the gut, had she known where he was at. This time she would make sure if it didn’t work out he wouldn’t get back into her life.

“I’m joining them.” Kathy spoke.  
“You’re joking right?” Matt asked.  
“Does it look like I’m joking Matthew?” she shot a glare at him.  
He shook his head and put the mug back down. “I’m just thinking of you here, once you sign up you can’t just leave on a whim.” 

She knew this already. She served two war campaigns on two separate occasions, this was hardly something that needed explaining to her. Still she shook her head acknowledging the concern that was given to her and held the mug again. She felt the lingering essence of the man who had held to object before her, but like those few times before, it was fading and fast. She thumbed over the cup one more time and put it up to her head and kissed the side. This may be her only chance to stop him from doing something so incredibly stupid, or put herself out alongside him.


	16. Chapter 16

He had spent the last few weeks preparing himself mentally and physically. When he read over his squad list to see who was working with him he had skimmed so quickly he didn’t realize Amy had joined him until he was greeted by a hug from behind and a head resting on his back. There was another name he thought he saw but decided to acknowledge the elf’s presence. 

“I missed you y’know.” she spoke softly. 

A small tremble sounded like it accompanied the sentence but they were about to be striking deep into enemy territory, everyone was on edge. For the first time in a while he felt something other than pure concentration and anger. He turned around and hugged her back a little more firm earning him a burrowed head.

“I missed you too.” King said. 

He broke his vow to himself and let himself become slightly attached to her, holding her like this had calmed him down and gave him some clarity in his now solitude filled life. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone else in his life to share these emotions with. All at once everything suppressed came up and he broke a little more than he would’ve liked and sobbed softly into her hair. She reached up and pet his hair slowly as she had done when they had met for the first time. He needed this right now, he needed to feel and be vulnerable before he let his hate consume him and take over. He would use this moment and fuel that fire further. ‘The Horde will suffer for what they’ve put everyone through’ he said inside. He heard her cry a little too and pet her hair slowly and gently. 

“We’re going to get them back for Darkshore, for Teldrassil and for all those who burned.” King gritted out trying to steel himself.  
Amy nodded and looked up at him “I’m just happy you’re okay. You haven’t been around and Kathy has been so conflicted over you.”  
King rested his head on hers and sighed “I never meant to hurt her. I did want her. But I can’t take anyone in with this war going on.”  
Amy shook her head “No one is asking you to. No one asked you to sacrifice yourself again. But here you are, doing both of those things.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you King” she ran a thumb over the other cheeking smiling softly. “Try not to die out there okay?”

King shook his head and gave her one more hug. It was all he could offer to her right now as he had to go over the rest of his checklist. It wasn’t long until he was greeted by an unfamiliar figure standing behind him.

“Reporting in sir.” she stood at attention with a salute.  
“Who might you be soldier?” he asked returning the salute. 

He did it out of respect for suspect of this being a superior coming to give him a final evaluation.

“It’s me.” she took off her helm and tucked it under her arm. “Kathy.”

King was a little taken back at how the brunette had cleaned up and readied herself for the enlistment. Without really thinking he leaned in and gave her a hug. It was a soft one but one Kathy had returned nonetheless. This was definitely going to come back to bite him. He didn’t want to see her here, for this mission anyway, but he couldn’t turn her away. Especially not right now when he was already open.

“I thought you were done with service though.” he stated   
“I was, until I heard Amy was taking part of this insane plan.” she punched his arm. “I knew I definitely had to join when I heard what madman was leading this crazy mission.”  
He smiled softly and rubbed his arm. “Well I figure it’s time to make those mongrels pay for what they did at Darkshore.”  
Kathy shrugged and kicked some dirt around. “It’s been a while since we last spoke.”  
King nodded “I’m sorry for that. I just didn’t think I was going to be so close to someone with this war going on. Let alone at all. I’m not used to it.”  
“It’s okay to be close to people y’know. I was pretty attached myself when I realized you were gone.” Kathy tried not to sound desperate, although she was sure she did.  
“Did you ever find someone to stick to?” he asked.  
She wanted to say no right then and there. What came out despite her wanting to say it was “Yeah I did.”  
King faltered slightly. “Well I hope you’re happy with whomever it might be.” he turned away and knelt down trying to give the impression of collecting supplies.  
She nodded “I know I will be”  
King turned around and eyed her over “Have you met this person before?”  
She nodded and let herself sound stronger for now “Once or twice but I’m sure when we come together in the end we’ll both be happy.”  
King shrugged “As long as you’re happy I suppose.”  
She caught him in a hug “I am.” ‘With you’ she wanted to add but fought it back. For now at least. There would be a time for that she hoped, this time not in an infirmary she also dared to think.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The landing site of the trip was a Horde outpost, now captured by the agents of SI:7 and Horde defectors. It was easy to think the Horde would turn on itself. This time, similar to the last rebellion, it was honor related and what the sense of the word meant in accordance to the Horde as it stood currently. If you asked some it was doing whatever it took to keep the Horde alive. To others it was about doing the best you could without using deceitful or underhanded tactics and accepting that the end may come to those who weren’t prepared to deal with what came. Some however felt the words was something too loosely translated between the superiors and commoners and meant essentially nothing to anyone at the moment. King didn’t really care which one anyone went by, if they stood in his way they were going to be slain. After his incident on Darkshore the paramedics and instructors had pleaded with him to take a shield and mace with him on this trip to Horde territory. He only half obliged, now carry a massive warhammer as his primary weapon of choice. If Uther could rock it then why couldn’t he? Soon enough however heads would start to roll and King would be mending wounds while smashing some bodies with his new weapon. He took a deep breath and let himself feel the fire that burned within him, ready to claim what was his. He unstrapped it from the harness that sat tightly across his torso and rested the weapon on his shoulder. 

“Listen up troops! I’m in charge here! Any of you with doubts about joining this mission are now stuck here with me! Keep that in mind, you’re here with ME. The Horde will be the least of your concern if orders are not followed to the letter! If anyone feels like being a hero step up now!” King shouted.

Only Amy, Kathy, and 2 others stepped forward out of the 50ish troops that lined the beach head. King pulled them forward and turned them to face the remaining soldiers. 

“These are my seconds in command now! I will be passing orders through them to each of the teams with myself commanding one as well! If I find ANY of you disobeying orders and you aren’t one of these 4 people you WILL be dishonorably discharged from service and I’m sure I DO NOT need to remind you on how far that will follow you!” He paced up and down the line eyeing over everyone. “These bastards burned our homes! Killed our loved ones! Destroyed our ways of life! STILL it’s not enough for them! They want to see us become nothing but a smoldering pile of cinders! WE WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE US SO EASILY! WE WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THEIR VISION OF A BETTER WORLD AND ROLL OVER! YOU HERE TODAY REPRESENT THE PRIDE OF THE ALLIANCE AND EVERYTHING WE STAND FOR AS A FACTION! WE WILL SHOW THEM WHY WE CONTINUE TO BE ABLE TO STAND UP TO THEIR MONSTROUS WAYS AND COME BACK SWINGING! WE WILL SHOW THEM THE SAME ATROCITIES THEY HAVE DONE TO US! WE MARCH ONTO THE CROSSROADS TOMORROW AND WE WILL MAKE SURE THEY SEE WHAT THEY HAVE AWOKEN WITHIN US HERE TODAY! WHAT THEY STARTED AT THE DARKSHORE! WHAT THEY STARTED WHEN THEY FIRST SHED THE BLOOD OF THE GOLD AND BLUE! WE WILL SHOW THEM THAT THEY ONLY CAME TO DIE BY OUR HANDS!” his voice nearly squeaked as he finished the speech. Truthfully he let his passion for the revenge he wanted fuel the rage that trembled through his voice as he spoke. 

All types of soldiers had answered the call it seemed. Huntresses, Guards, Priests, Mages and a few Druids. All different races as well, the pride of the Alliance was in full force and gave King a renewed confidence for his mission. He smiled and lead them in a rallying cry that could surely be heard all around the forest.

“Dismissed soldiers, but tomorrow at dawn.” he paused. “WE GIVE THEM HELL” he roared again. 

Cheers shot up from all the troops except a few, some had questioned the choice to strike at CrossRoads rather than somewhere else but kept silent amongst the roars of pride that swelled. Kathy and Amy stood still and at attention until everyone else had dispersed from the field. When it was only King and them, they made their way to the biggest tent at the landing site. There were now five cots laid out, one for each respective team leader. Silence hung heavily over the camp except for the 2 other team leaders, a dwarf and gnome, who were caught up in the debate of which team they would be leading.

“Truthfully I have no idea who is leading who. I just want to thank you all for having my back.” King commented. “You four really helped stir up the troops by stepping forward, that’s what I believe anyway.”  
Amy chuckled softly “They all seemed intimidated rather than inspired Commander.”  
King laughed “Since when do you decide the promotions Captain Swiftwind?”   
Amy smiled and drew closer to him, resting arms over his shoulders “When our dear Lieutenant became an almost full fledged commander out on that field.”  
Kathy nodded in agreement, “You really seemed to strike up something in them, even if it was only fear at first.”

King shook his head slowly with a smile. It had seemed to work, even if he knew the true intentions behind the gathering of troops. There wouldn’t be another chance after a war after this if he had his way.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day went by so swiftly, it had only really slowed down once the fighting had commenced. The hell they sought to unleash upon the Horde had come back for them instead. Many of the soldiers were wounded, bleeding, broken, and bitter. They had openly challenged King in the middle of the invasion, only after the battle had gotten underway. Why was there such a sudden change in the way they had felt now? They knew what they were getting into, he tried to rally them to boost morale and inspire confidence within them. So if it worked before, why now was he standing so alone, little to no support, betrayed, and accused of condemning them to death? He now felt the hatred and fury boil in his blood, the side which he had stowed away to gain the political support to wage war so close to the home of the Horde, now teemed with new found life. He made no moves to make it present, he only moved with deathly determination. His hammer, now his only voice of reason within the blood spilled and bodies laid strewn about him. So many had come and challenged him in battle, and like blades of grass they fell but the void in his head grew louder as he gave more and more into the carnage, convincing him that this was HIS crusade and that HE needed to end it ALL. Ironic he felt for a moment, that the once proud healer was now leaving behind his duty and almost doing the exact opposite. A tauren, a foot taller than him had made the mistake of crossing paths with the war hungry paladin. A sickening ‘CRACK’ could be heard as with inhuman strength King swung the heavy head of steel into the warriors rib cage. He wasted no time kicking his adversary over and swinging upward along the body and, gripping with two hands, met bone again as the hammer shattered the jaw of his opponent, earning the most alien sound that a living being had ever made. Gurgling blood and trying his best to crawl away from the paladin his torture was only finally about to come to an end. 

“YOU COWARDS WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE BY MY HANDS! NONE WILL SURVIVE THIS BATTLE AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE! BETRAYAL WILL NOT BE TOLERATED EITHER!” he was completely unhinged and on the fringe of absolute madness.

This time King uttered a war cry so deafening adversary and ally alike stopped to watch the spectacle. His hammer glowed with a holy fire that radiated heat, life, warmth, but something much more sinister, hatred, anger, pain, betrayal, and wasting no time King drove the hammer down on the tauren’s midsection burning away flesh and causing the tauren’s struggled figure to become limp. He only picked the weapon back up once he had fully burned through the torso of the beast and with a crazed hunger in his eyes threw the hammer in the direction of more Horde soldiers, catching allies in the path as well. Even without the paladin near the weapon it radiated it’s unending flames which only grew stronger as the paladin drew closer. Over head tauren and goblins in machines paradropped into the fray and made haste to either claim their fallen brothers or fight off the invading forces. Alliance bodies began piling up almost as much as the Horde’s but when King noticed, it was almost too late to save any of the already wounded.  
Kathy looked in horror at the show that had been going down in the middle of the Crossroads and backed away slowly only returning to drag the dead out of the warmonger’s path of destruction. Finally she had heard it. A growl so strong it only matched beasts of legend. Only this was no legendary creature, this was a human flailing as he continued to try and fight but had a spear that completely pierced his body’s midsection. It was the same place that the ax had found a home for so long but this time he wasn’t slowed down by the weapon the had entered his body. He instead pulled himself further up the weapon and smashed the skull of the troll who had managed to land a blow on him. As soon as he did though he was greeted by Kathy and Amy who tried desperately to pull him out of the field of battle but he pressed on. They were only standing in the way of his true goal, soon this whole place would be nothing more than ash and smoke, and he would stand atop it all or he would be cast in the braziers of the mass grave sure to follow. The real world suddenly rang in as he looked down and saw his open wound, now gushing blood beneath Kathy’s hand as she sobbed uncontrollably, presumably trying to plead with him to leave. Above it all he heard the faintest whisper come from her mouth, almost as if the world wanted him to specifically hear this message meant for him.

“Please. We need to leave here before we die or become too injured to help the wounded. Please, don’t die here.”

He at that point, felt it all come rushing back to him and he collapsed. Darkness for the second time in his life, consumed him taking his senses away from him, this time however he fought to regain control. Glimpses of reality flickered around him, Amy carrying his now bandaged body and Kathy holding back any attackers who attempted to make their way to the retreating party. Maybe he would finally get what he was after, he almost considered accepting it but once again was called back.

“Kathy…” he reached out for her as she joined the party up the road.  
“You reckless idiot! How could you be so careless and bloodthirsty! Don’t you realize we almost died out there?!” she yelled at him with fury, sadness, pain, and regret in her voice.

She took his hand as it hung in the air still and sobbed against it.

“How can you be so foolish and yet so selfless?” she let out.  
“We all almost died out there, only 7 of us survived the battle and we barely got out with you.” Amy added in.  
King pulled Kathy’s hand up to his head and began to let out a tear. “Please forgive me Kathy, I needed to make them pay. I never meant to have you get involved or have to see this, but you must understand surely! They burned down Teldrassil and ravaged our homes with this war! They have been a plague on us for so long, and- and- it just needed to be over… I need-”  
She shot back at him “I don’t care about that! The Alliance would rebuild and become stronger! But giving into this lust for carnage only makes you as good as them! Our allies laid down their lives today so you could sate your bloodlust! Lives we can NEVER get back King! How can you live with yourself?!”  
He roared in fury “I GAVE EVERYTHING FOR THE ALLIANCE! I SAVED LIFE AFTER LIFE AFTER LIFE! I FOUGHT UNTIL I COULD NO LONGER MOVE MY BODY!” he broke down and began to weep. “It just doesn’t end Kathy! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!? HOW CAN I CONTINUE TO LIVE KNOWING THAT MY ENTIRE WORK IS MEANINGLESS?! MAYBE I WANTED TO DIE OUT THERE TODAY! MAYBE I WANTED TO FINALLY END IT ALL AND LEAVE THIS LIFE BEHIND!” 

Amy who was silent this entire time had tears welling within her eyes and wiped them away with the hand that wasn’t helping drag King by the shoulders. Kathy paused for a moment and stared dead at him and leaned in grabbing him by the shirt, forcing his head upward to stare at the pain in her eyes. Amy made a move to stop her but paused just before Kathy’s lips met King’s, fierce and determined to give him a message she could not speak to him. He understood clearly what the message was and the tiny voice that spoke with in him before, roared to life as he returned the kiss as best he could. It ended weak however, King grew limp and suddenly had less response to Kathy. As she pulled away it became evidently clear what was happening before her. His skin had grown sickly pale and the light in his eyes seemed to be fading before her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She gripped his shirt harder pulling him closer, trying to call his life back to her. 

“NO! NO NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THIS!” she sobbed angrily. “This isn’t the end you hear me?! GET UP DAMN IT!”  
“Kathy! He’s dead! You see it as well as I do!” Amy shot at her.  
“He can’t be dead! HE can’t be dead! Not like this!” Kathy fought back.

Amy had to all but pull pry Kathy off of King’s lifeless body as Kathy fought her to keep him close. Kathy crumpled onto herself and cried almost louder than the fighting had been at the CrossRoads. Amy forced herself onto her friend and hugged her and instead of being met with resistance, she was embraced. 

“He knew this was a possibility Kathy, he always knew.” She whispered. 

Even if that wasn’t what she wanted to hear it was the truth, they saw it in the way he laid waste to the forces both Alliance and Horde. 

“But why would he actively seek his own death? It makes no sense to me Amy, he had so much to live for. Now he’s gone forever and I can never get him back.” she hushed out trying to calm herself.  
“He’s fought for so long Kathy, he never gave himself a break like you did. He even said his work felt meaningless-”  
“BUT IT WASN’T MEANINGLESS!” she roared again.  
“I KNOW! He protected our people and fought to keep the wounded safe as MY home was burning only a boat ride away!” Amy snapped. “You think I don’t think he was being dumb and reckless?! It was foolish to even consider this plan but I supported him because he supported us without thinking twice about it, or at least I believe it that way.”

Kathy reached back over to King and took his hand in hers again. The life force that she had hoped to feel that was completely absent, not a trace to be found as her bare fingertips traced his palm and intertwined with his fingers. She looked over at the spear and grimaced as she felt only guilt for not thinking to remove it sooner. She called Amy over and gave it a once over. She never let go of the hand that her fingers had been intertwined with, hoping that maybe he would suddenly come back with the item removed. Amy gave it a fierce tug and dislodged the weapon earning a twitch from Kathy and a slight jolt from the body as it was freed for the foriegn item. All at once though a white pillar flashed over King and her grip tightened. Suddenly her grip was loosened as the body began to disappear beneath her. She flailed about and swung at the disappearing body before her, trying to collect some semblance of King before it was all gone. In an even brighter flash the body disappeared as they covered their eyes from the display happening in front of them. Kathy stared down at the spot where his body has just been and barely made out a shape in the earth beneath him, a moon. 

“Amy did you see that?” Kathy scrambled frantically to the spot where she saw the object outlined.  
“See what?” Amy asked looking where Kathy was staring in a fixed gaze.  
“The moon! The moon that formed under King!” she claimed.  
“Kathy, there’s nothing there, and I doubt Elune would put on such a display just to claim a defender of Teldrassil.” Amy replied.  
Kathy shook her head, “We don’t know that Amy, maybe there’s still a chance!”  
Amy shook her head. “Kathy, you’re just grieving, it’s literally just happened almost a day ago, but you need to relax before this becomes a bad habit.”

Kathy shook her head. It was hard to accept that he was gone, everything that happened in such a short amount of time, it was unlike any experience she had with anyone else. That was part of made him so hard to replace when it came to those dates she went on. She knew it even then that he was a totally different person than anyone who presented themselves to her. She just wish he hadn’t been so suicidal, because now she felt the pain of losing someone close to her again and wasn’t sure if she could handle it.


	18. Chapter 18

The darkness of her room was the only scene she knew for weeks on end. She did have to travel to the outside world to try and keep herself alive but past the occasional market visit and run in with Amy and Matt she stayed isolated. She was convinced that it was for her own best despite Amy insisting she was reacting foolishly and that she would heal better around other people. But she had always replied that she was fine and just needed some rest from the battle at CrossRoads. That was 3 weeks ago however and her health was on the decline. She kept having nightmares of King dying in multiple ways or having to fight against her family time after time only for them to rise once more and overwhelm her. One of the few things that kept her alive was the meals showing up at her door. She was sure it was just Amy taking care of her since she wasn’t being as social anymore. They started showing up about a week and a half after she made it home that fateful day. At first she just rejected them and the wildlife didn’t seem to mind the free meal, eventually though they became more and more appetizing as she had less and less money and food. Even though it was never much she was having other issues and this helped ward those other problems for now. However eventually one day Kathy found herself face to face with a piece of jewelry she managed to salvage from her home on a spare visit she made. She had a sword in hand lined the same way King’s scar had been shaped when she saw him in the infirmary. The moon that appeared under him that only she had saw taunted her nearly every day since. She was cursed to see that image for the rest of her life she thought and it tortured her that no one else had seemed to notice anything like it ever. She stared harder and harder at the picture before raising her arms up and beginning to plunge them back down. Was she being too reckless about this? Was it really that serious? Was this worth it? Sure it was. She was finally about to be with her family she had barely got to know. She could forget about the things she had seen done to people in the name of “Honor” or “Glory”. There would finally be a way to make sure she never had to see it again. But she dropped the blade when something reached out to her. Faint at first but then solid and strong. A feeling that she had hoped to have felt before now was placed upon her shoulder.

“I must be mad.” She spoke softly  
“Why’s that?” a voice replied

She couldn’t make out the person it belonged to but didn’t want to face them either way, being caught in this act was pathetic enough, she wasn’t ready to confront the person who had caught her.

“No one has come to see me or visit since I stopped going out and now someone has appeared to be my savior.”  
“Well it’s kind of what I do, saving people.” It replied.

Her heart surged, it pounded thunderously and she balled up her hands and closed her eyes. She turned around and fell into the arms of whomever happened to be there and wept. After a while and some assuring strokes along her back the voice spoke.

“I felt the same way when Matilda died.” Matt said softly.   
Kathy opened her eyes and looked up to Matt, “Did you ever get over it?”   
Matt shook his head “Never, and I can’t say I want to, people that special are never meant to be forgotten, even if it means bearing the pain of knowing they are gone.”  
Kathy nodded and sniffled some before climbing back to her feet.

“Get your boots on, I’ve got something waiting for you at the Inn.” Matt said.  
“I can’t go out like this Matt, I’m a wreck.” she replied.  
“I know someone who feels the same way as you do.” He answered smiling softly.

An hour or two later the pair appeared in the door of Inn, vacant aside from Amy who sat at the counter almost expectantly. She smiled and waved her friend over trying to hold back tears. She caught Kathy in a tight hug and didn’t let her leave the grip for several minutes. When the breathing steadied and hug loosened Amy couldn’t help but laugh at her friend.

“You look like an absolute mess by the way.”   
Kathy chuckled softly “Thanks, I’m considering making it my new look.”  
Amy laughed and nodded “It suits you strangely.”

Matt cleared his throat to catch their attention and started to speak. 

“I hope I’m not ruining the moment but that’s not what I brought you here for.”  
Kathy took a look at him and quirked her eyebrow slightly at the old man. “What did you bring me here for then?”

Matt knocked on the side of a stairwell and smiled. When nothing happened the two girls looked at each other and back at Matt expectantly.

“I don’t think Matt is completely sane anymore.” Kathy said.  
“You’re telling me, he almost seemed unnerved when I mentioned King’s passing.” Amy replied.  
“My what now?” A voice spoke from behind.

Kathy out of instinct swung an arm at the middle of the speaker that would’ve sent them doubling over had it not been caught mid flight. Kathy made eye contact with the face and stared in a mixture of horror and awe and backed away almost immediately from the figure. Amy caught her as she nearly tripped over a stool and helped her stand up right.

“I must be dead or dreaming.” she spoke.  
“Well as someone who has done both, I can say neither is happening right now.” King replied.  
“You aren’t insane, we all see him” Amy replied awe struck as well.  
Matt was merely smiling and came over giving King a big hug. “The next time you die you won’t be so lucky buster” he joked.  
King smiled softly and nodded. “I guess there were some things keeping me tethered to this world.” 

He made his way over to Kathy and put a lock of hair behind her ear. Almost reluctantly she reached up and felt his hand, full flesh and bone with blood coursing through. The warmth of his presence radiated almost as an aura threatening to envelope whatever it came in contact with. She smiled and her lip quivered uncontrollably at the same time. Damn this man had such an effect on her. He pulled her up for a kiss which she happily accepted, not just because it might have been what she needed, but because it felt real and like he was real. This wasn’t an apparition that taunted her with the fleeting feeling of thin air before her, but the real life bodied person. She held him there for a few moments and looked at him once it had ended.   
If this was a dream she would have woken up by now right? Maybe it was another nightmare just waiting to strike again. She reached up again and ran her fingers along his mouth and hair, but it wasn’t enough to convince her. As if reading her mind he held his palm up to her hand and let them dance over the landscape. Each rise and fall between knuckles a home for each finger, the lines that scarred his wrists and palm stories of previous feats of accomplishment and stories of a lifetime passed. She intertwined them with his and breathed a breath she didn’t know she needed until that moment. She took it in and did the same with his other hand as he smiled and obliged even he wasn’t sure what she was doing at first.

“You got a thing for hands I didn’t know about?” he smirked.   
Kathy could only smile and place her head on his “You are so insufferable, alive or dead.”  
He mocked offence and gasped playfully leaning slightly onto her “Well maybe I’m better off dead then.”  
Everyone laughed a moment before Matt spoke up. “You better not be leaving before I do, someone needs to take care of the Inn.”  
Kathy smiled and chimed in “Didn’t you say Matilda and you were like Me and King?”

King blushed a little having known both people very well and observing how they interacted from a young age.

Matt smiled and nodded, “Bout time that you two got things to work, I was half thinking it wouldn’t happen until Mr. Righteousness over here appeared in one of my rooms that day.”  
Kathy looked back at King and punched his arm. “You were alive and didn’t come see me?!”  
King rubbed his arm and shrugged, “I didn’t know when would be a good time.”  
Matt added in “Hopefully before she tried taking her own life.”  
King and Amy shot looks at Kathy and exclaimed “YOU WHAT?!”  
If Kathy didn’t have a reason to dislike and appreciate Matt even more, this would do it, “It’s a long and not so fun story for another day.”

King shook his head and Amy nearly shook the woman to death exclaiming how dumb the idea was and how stupid she had to be to think it was a good idea. Kathy welcomed the feeling of having her body shook because it meant this was real and they cared enough to have prevented it had they known what was going on.

“Hey, when did you get back King?” Kathy slightly laughing after being shook so fiercely.  
“Hard to tell when you’re dead, although if I had to guess, 2 weeks ago.” he replied.   
“The food to your house was his idea.” Amy said nonchalantly. “I however made sure it was all proper foods and not just seasoned meats with bottles of wine like some people.”   
“You knew too?! For how long?! Just- Nevermind...” she sighed defeated but happy.  
Matt laughed and shrugged, not knowing what to do. King pat his old friend on the back and sat down across next to Kathy at the counter.

“Hey.”  
“Hey..”  
“Guess I got some explaining to do huh?”  
“You could say the same for me.”   
“Well you weren’t exactly dead now were you?”  
“If not for Matt, who knows?”  
King shook his head and put his hand on hers “Being a reckless, suicidal soldier is my thing, don’t try to copy me.”  
She laughed and pet his hand, “I intend to change that about you in time. But for now, I’m glad you’re alive.”  
“Same to you my pretty.”

Kathy smiled and took it all in one last time before deciding to drown her issues in some ale and good times for now, there would be time for explanations at another point. For now, this was theirs and she didn’t want to give it up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting back into life was simple for him, but he still wasn’t even entirely sure what had happened when he died. The first thing he saw was several figures around him, none of the faces he knew personally but he recognized them. They were all people he helped move into the afterlife as painless as possible, now gathered for some unspoken reason.

“What’s all this then lad? Someone tickle ye a wee bit too hard?” a dwarf spoke up.  
“Something like that.” King replied subconsciously running a hand where the spear had been planted inside him. When he no longer felt the item he looked down and then glanced back around. “Am I dead, like officially this time?”  
A much older man with a broad figure approached him, “Do you want to be? I don’t recall someone who does when they finally see what they’re leaving behind but it’s your call.”  
King shook his head and sighed, “Well the obvious answer is no, so why have you all come here? Is this what happens when people die?”. ‘A million questions and not enough time’ he thought.  
The old man was surrounded by several other figures from missions passed, “Death is always a choice, sometimes we have no say in that call but this one is yours.” he spoke up.  
The people around him nodded, an elf pulled him over. “If not for you I would have suffered much longer than I would have liked, I chose to be here and have been reunited with many of my brothers and sisters, even as regrettable as it is.” Many Kaldorei now joined alongside him, some smiling and others motionless.  
“I’m sorry I could not help those that burned, I failed you when we couldn’t stop the Horde on Darkshore.” he knelt as he spoke, ready for them to pass judgement onto him.  
The elf laughed and shook his head, “We are not here to damn you King, we just wish to help you make your choice whatever it may be.”

King stayed still thinking it over for a minute or two before a figure approached him. It was a woman, tall brown hair but not quite as broad as Kathy. He studied her figure for a moment before coming to the conclusion, he had no clue who she was. Maybe his choice WAS being made for him after all.

“My how you’ve grown big brother.” she spoke smiling.   
He froze where he was, if he had a heart he was sure it would have stopped completely as well. “Audrey?”

She nodded and opened her arms to her long lost sibling. He rushed forward and embraced her in, what probably was, the biggest hug he had ever given. He held her there for a minute, just as he contemplated his decision again.

“How long have you been here?” she asked.  
“I just got here actually, so not long.” he replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
Audrey smiled and nodded “Good, i’m sure Mama and Papa would be proud.”  
King now look bewildered and glanced around frantically. “Mom and Dad are here too?!”  
Audrey shook her head and sighed, “They crossed over a while ago, I chose to stay here and watch over my big idiot brother” she finished with a smile.  
King smiled himself and put an arm around her “Thanks for that. Are you the one who pulled me up here?”  
Audrey nodded waved her hand opening a rift to the moment he had fallen in battle. “Sorry about the grand gesture but normally there aren’t people clinging to the dead as they pass for long. However that one put up quite the resistance to letting you go.” she pointed to Kathy.

King watched attentively at what happened and almost wouldn’t believe what he saw. Kathy had practically thrown herself on to him before Amy tried to pull her off, believing it was for her own good. That’s when he saw the spirit of Audrey attempting to lift his into the heavens before being met with opposition by Kathy swiping at the light particles that came from his disappearing corpse. He saw how broken she looked after he was gone and the pain it caused her. He had seen enough and made his decision.

“They said I had a choice to move on or go back right?” he asked.

Audrey nodded, and sensing her brother’s decision tapped each one of his shoulders, his forehead, and the spot where the spear and axe had struck him.

“Take care of her big brother, even just as a friend.” Audrey said her lip slightly quivering.

He knew this would be the last time he saw his sister for a very long time so he gave her a hug and she vanished. He blinked a few times now staring at the ceiling above him trying to process just where he was.

“Matt the damn Inn is on fire! There was a huge pillar of light on the building!” a patron called.  
“The Inn isn’t on fire you idiot, it hasn’t burned down!” one shot back.  
“Calm down everyone! I’m going upstairs to investigate, someone get the nearest officer to come here in case there is property damage.” Matt replied and made his way up the stairs.

Several room inspections later and Matt finally stood face to face with the ex-ghost now standing at full attention. 

Matt smiled for a second and looked at his legs, “I see someone is fully healed.”  
Amy had come up the stairs behind him calling out, “All the officers are off duty to-” she paused as she entered the room.  
“Hey. It’s been a while.” King said making eye contact with her.


	19. Chapter 19

She woke up slowly, her eyes felt heavy and she almost didn’t move to get out of bed. Only she wasn’t in her bed, which almost caused her to jump and fall to the floor. She was out on her sofa again and she would’ve fallen off had it not been for the arms locked around her midsection, keeping her safe in a way. Her face grew red when she realized just who the arms belonged to. Granted this was the second time she had slept beside him she felt a flush of embarrassment when she couldn’t entirely remember what happened last night after leaving the Inn. Had she made a fool of herself or was he making a kind gesture this time? She hadn’t even recalled inviting him over but decided it wasn’t a necessary worry. She had fallen almost completely for the man after spending one night together during his recovery so did this mean anything really? Of course not, it was just like that one night, a friend taking care of a friend.   
She must have awoken him because he started to stroke one of the back of her palms with his thumb as he locked a hand with hers. She turned around and looked at him studying his face. He was smiling softly with a sleepy look on his face, eyes barely open but enough to see he was looking right back at her. She smiled back at him and gently kissed him before curling back up in the arms that held her from falling off. He put his chin on her head and pet the back of her head as he closed his eyes again.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked slightly muffled.  
He yawned for a moment before answering, “I can barely contain myself and my energy. It’s astonishing I’m still in bed.”  
She laughed for a moment, “If I knew dying made you so sarcastic I would’ve tried harder to keep you around.”  
He felt her freeze for a moment as if speaking an untold secret she regret letting slip. “Well you’ve got me right here don’t you?” he tried to reassure her.   
She nodded and tensed for a moment, “I’m sorry if I scared you with the whole suicide thing.”  
He smiled and laughed for a moment, “I didn’t know you were so eager to be with me, next time just ask me out.”  
She punched his chest and shook her head growing a little red but decided he had a point. “I know this nice little Inn out of the way of the public if you want that.”  
He nodded and smiled again “I’d like that, how’s tomorrow sound?”  
“Deal, but you aren’t touching the bill.” she replied.  
“Fine, it’s a date.” King finished stilling once again.

She smiled and burrowed herself a little deeper into the warm embrace. It was finally hers, the happiness that seemed to plague itself behind bad times and hardships before she could attain it. She wondered if King was finally happy as well, if she could help him through what he had gone through and maybe, just maybe, what was to come.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
It was a disaster. They had walked hand in hand, Kathy practically hugging him the entire way when they saw Stormwind. The arms that had held her close that morning, now were around her again holding her back as she became enraged by the sight before her. Blight. Lots and lots of Blight. The green mist enveloped the sky line and clouded the city in a thick blanket. Coughing, sickened, and unconscious soldiers were now being dragged out of the front gates. King took it all in for a moment and a singular dreadful thought came to mind; he had caused this. He was by no means a traitor to the Alliance and clearly had no intention in giving up his recently found joy, and what some could see as purpose, so soon. But it was with gritted teeth and a deep growl he blamed himself, he should have guessed his little CrossRoads stunt wouldn’t go unpunished. Even so this was almost more painful than dying after that climatic moment deep within enemy territory. Kathy had managed to break free of his grip while he scolded himself and was now talking to the head priest of the Church and Anduin, the king of the Alliance. He stared hard at the dense cloud that lay in front of him now, he was just about to make a break for the thick fog when he was stopped dead in his tracks by one person.

“Don’t you dare.” she said lowly  
“I have to.” he replied  
“Says who?” she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.  
“I do. I did this! I caused this to happen…” he replied trying to avoid eye contact.  
“You didn’t do any of this, you couldn’t have bombed the city, no one even knew it was coming until it was too late.” she replied  
“That’s not what I-”  
She placed a hand upon his cheek and their eyes met “How then?”  
“The CrossRoads, this has to be a retaliation for that.” he responded riddled with guilt.  
“You attacking them didn’t force this to happen, they could’ve done this long ago in our sleep. This is all that banshee’s fault.” she spoke softly stroking his face.  
He nodded and looked back at the Blight. “I need to help them Kathy…”  
“Together then, we can both contribute.” she replied.  
Anduin happened to notice the pair and strode over “Ah! A paladin come to help? We could use you over in the tents.”  
King was about to reply when Kathy spoke before him “That would probably be most beneficial, I can go with some of the soldiers to try and find survivors.”  
This time he was the one with a hand on her face, giving her a small kiss “Come back to me alright?”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll take more than this to keep me from coming back.” Kathy smiled

Anduin nodded and began attending to some of the victims himself with King in toe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up to where i'm writing! More motivation to keep it going then since i finally caught myself haha.

They entered the city hastily but found all too soon that more than just victims awaited them on the other side. Blight throwers parading around the streets continuing to stream more of the vile gas into the air and buildings, creating more doubt that anyone who wasn’t out was alive. Kathy and her squad managed to silently take down a group of unaware apothecaries and stole the masks, leaving them to the mercy of the Blight if they survived. They had actively avoided attacking more groups in case they were alerted about the group saving people, and stuck mostly to alleyways and sometimes wading in shallow parts of the canal as silently as possible. They sent back as many as they could, unfortunately not everyone was so fortunate. Some bodies were a ghostly white, others just freshly fallen with dark scars appearing on their cheeks and around the eyes, almost like they had their life sucked away slowly. Kathy was almost sickened by the stench on those who had fallen first, mostly around the harbor area but something was off about it. She had visited Stormwind’s harbor many many times and realized the amount of bodies was much greater than the usual amount of people. Had they been lead here before the attack? Was it part of that wicked banshee’s plan or? Her thoughts froze suddenly as an unfamiliar chill filled the air. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and her eyes went wide as she beheld a most unholy sight. There was a reason there were more bodies than usual, and she understood it now, Val’kyrs. The beings that once served under the Lich King himself now patrolled up and down the harbor occasionally directing Forsaken back to the ships they had arrived in or further into the city. There was something different about some of these Forsaken however. Something that seemed a bit too familiar. She squinted her eyes trying to pick out what caught her eyes.

“What is it ma’am?” a soldier whispered from the back  
“These undead… they’re freshly raised…” she spoke softly recognizing some of the clothes now tattered and destroyed.  
“You mean to say they planned to raise us all?” another person asked  
“I can’t say for certain myself, but we need to get back in there and rescue as many people as possible, and we may need to make a few priorities to prevent them from getting too many powerful people.” Kathy spoke slightly shaken. 

There was an uneasy murmur amongst the group, probably to decide who was priority and who wasn’t but Kathy didn’t indulge herself in it. There was specifically one person she needed to make sure that got out alive. Two if you counted Amy, but considering the situation the sentinel was probably one of the first responders to the situation. Nightfall would be upon them soon and they needed to act fast before the undead decided to set up a more permanent location in the city.

“Here’s the deal” she began, “I’m going to the Mage quarter to look for a certain someone, the rest of you are not to split up under any circumstances, save who you will but you have a better chance together than you do apart.”  
“Will you be alright out there ma’am? One of us ca-” he was stopped abruptly.  
“I can assure you Kathy here will be just fine.” a voice spoke from behind her.

Out of reflex to the situation, Kathy turned and swung at the speaker not expecting any potential reinforcements from the outside.

“Easy now Kath, wouldn’t want you to be that thing that kills me here.” Matt spoke slightly laughing under his mask.  
“Matt? Is that you?” she asked still uncertain.  
“I’d take off the mask and show you, but given our circumstance, you’ll have to take my word for it. I brought a friend as well.” he replied and gestured.  
Before she even looked she spoke “You didn’t…” not quite sure she wanted to know who it was.  
“He did, and you better be happy i’m here!” Amy shot at her.

Kathy breathed a sigh of relief and greeted her friend in a hug. Even with everything going on, it was nice to be assured that she had one less thing to worry about at the end of the day. 

“Scratch my personal mission, let’s go save some lives” Kathy said. 

She signaled a route for them through the park the undead may have not discovered and set off on what was sure to be a long night for them all. She just hoped that nothing was going wrong back at the gates.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hopeful was a word he would use to describe his situation. Worried was another but most certainly anxious. Matt came out of the blue breath held and covered from head to toe in apothecary garb with Amy arm slung around him. She was a bit woozy from the exposure to the gas but a quick visit with the priests and she was set and back for action. King wasn’t the one giving orders, nor did he imagine sending anyone but himself into what was probably now a hellish wasteland of the once proud city. Anduin however was now steadfast and commanding the groups of soldiers fervently. He was either in tents or talking with Shaw about a status update on the city. He caught a few words about what was happening from the few groups on the inside, apparently getting close enough to spot a Forsaken warship loading fresh undead into the hull. Nightfall meant they would most likely get away unpunished for their actions as most of the city and it’s defenders or saviors had been working like madmen since the sun was at its highest point. Healers were weary and civilians alongside soldiers ever more so. The priests had started to clear a way back into the city, although only taking back the Trade District before they were met with opposition. The Forsaken were fighting back, albeit only minorly, and clearly had no intention of making further progress any easier. King now found himself patrolling with 2 priests at his back as the wandered the edges of the district along the canal, barely able to see into the Blighted parts of the city. He frowned slightly hoping that parting the mist would make it easier to see the few teams on the inside, but it only served to make the fog that much thicker and possibly more potent as well. He shook his head and continued on the route until he made out a group of figures parting through the fog like clouds. King motioned for the priests to hang back incase they were blight spreaders ready to hose them down. What he found however was a group of citizens coughing and ultimately stumbling as they made it out of the mist. The priests rushed to their side and King watched the mists for more figures, still on high alert. Almost as if confirming his suspicions more figures appeared. He stepped toward the priests and help them move the people a few feet before returning to the side of the canal waiting to see what came through. To his relief it was Matt who lead the group helping carry a few people, one slumped on each shoulder. They all appeared to be helping at least one person and King made his way to the bridge to help them. He took the two people off Matt’s shoulders who stretched and popped a few joints standing straight up again.

 

“I remember why I’m retired now.” he groaned slightly  
Amy smirked and retorted “You shouldn’t have insisted on being able to do so then.”  
Even King smiled slightly and shook his head, “Where’s Kathy?” he asked.  
“She was right behind us, I wonder if she found someone and went to save them” Amy replied now noticing her friend’s absence.  
“Remind me not to hire you as a sitter.” King said  
“Are those some intentions I’m hearing mister?” Matt teased.

King shook his head and stared into the mist for a few moments.

“You know she wouldn’t want you to.” Matt said taking a place at his side.  
“But when she isn’t here?” King spoke still facing forward.  
“Well the last time was a close call.” he replied. That earned a stern glare from King who clearly didn’t believe this or that was a joking manner.  
“15 mintues.”  
“Huh?” Matt looked on.  
“If i’m not back in 15 minutes send a search party.” King spoke again barely audible.  
“If she comes back before then without you?” he asked.  
“Same rules apply.” King responded.

Matt nodded and gave him a pat on his back. With that he was off and dove headfirst into the thick mist, which was surprisingly thin once you were on the inside. That detail was not abundant as most who were exposed to it didn’t live long after. This was a fact that struck King as well who now pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his mouth shut. His eyes burned from the exposure but it wasn’t nearly as painful as it could be made out to be once you were in. He waved his hand through the air parting more of the mist momentarily before wading through it. He suddenly spotted a woman peeking around a corner at something, he didn’t know quite what yet but was going to find out.

“King! What are you doing here?!” Apparently she had seen him first.

All he could do in response was raise an eyebrow.

“You genius, you didn’t even think to grab mask off of the others?” Kathy, he was now certain, spoke.

He started to smile slightly before remembering his current situation and shook his head. She pulled over a slumped Forsaken and pulled the mask off of the unconscious body. He turned if over a few times before finally figuring how to put it on. It was crude and small sure but it would suffice for now.

“Why are you here?!” Kathy whispered harshly at him.  
“I could ask you the same little ms. loner.” He replied in snarky tone. He didn’t mean anything by it but they had discussed not doing this before.  
“I’m trying to figure out what’s happening with the Forsaken. They haven’t left but they haven’t set up a camp either.” she replied.  
“My bet is that they’re finishing up patrol before shipping out, we managed to retake the Trade District so they clearly have no more use for it.” he spoke now peeking around the corner as well.  
“Well let’s give them a reason to leave then.” she said creeping toward a pile of Blight containers.  
“What plan are you concocting in the beautiful mind of yours?” he asked.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere mister, but a certain headstrong paladin once had a standoff with a Horde settlement, I think it’s time we give them a taste of their own medicine” she replied with a smirk.  
King shook his head “It was ONCE, two times maybe but that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.”  
Kathy laughed and turned to him “Funny coming out of your mouth now isn’t it?”

King huffed and decided that he was in no position to argue and followed her as she strapped a container to her back. Strapping himself in as well they made their way back through the city toward the harbor. Then it clicked in his mind just what she might have had in mind. 

“Are you suggesting that we take on the Horde fleet with just ourselves? That seems more suicidal than taking on an army with a small invasion force if i’m being honest..” he spoke softly.  
“Normally I would agree, especially if coming from you” she jabbed “but we have their own special weapon to use against them this time.” she gestured to the canisters they wore.  
King nodded “But they don’t serve us much good if we can’t use them before we get spotted and killed.”  
Once again Kathy rebutled, “Where there are Forsaken” she pointed toward an over looking side of the harbor “There are catapults for effectively dispensing this weapon.”

He nodded and smiled, she clearly had served enough time to nail that fact down. It was a common fact amongst the survivors of the Gilneas war but a useful fact that became almost as clear as day afterward. When the Forsaken wanted to put up an offense they could with almost no issue, but they hadn’t with the harbor which was a mistake they sought to exploit. There were a few plague scientists mumbling something in Orcish, as well as a few missing their lower jaws, which seemed like they would offer some opposition to their proposed plan. Luckily for them, Mathias had decided this was a good time to come find the “missing” duo.

“You know this plan would be completely insane if carried out by anyone else?” Shaw whispered as he removed a dagger from the back of a scientist.  
“Luckily you can trust us with such a ridiculous task” Kathy said as she began to unstrap the container.  
“Could probably have done more damage with more barrels however. Two will have to do I suppose.” King shrugged his off.  
“Whos says you only have two?” Shaw wiped his stained dagger on a cloth from the body.

Albeit confused, they gave Shaw a curious gaze until they saw something peculiar about the harbor. Most of the undead were on the ship, leaving the catapults exposed to the team to use.

“How exactly do you propose we make us of all these catapults ourselves? We’re only 3 people Shaw.” King replied.  
“Two really, I trust the two of you to not be predictable in which order they…. misfire.. “ he smirked then “Meanwhile, I’ll cover you two as best I can.”  
Kathy called over from the operators seat “Are we ready to start this or are you two going to continue to sit and talk about it?”  
King looked up at her and laughed slightly, “You really are just like me at times, you know that?”  
Kathy rolled her eyes and gestured to a catapult on the opposite ridge “Get moving!”

Shaw was nowhere to be seen, but neither were Forsaken patrols so King hastily made his way over to farside of the harbor. As he loaded the canister onto the arm of the catapult he realized they never made a code for when to fire. Luck would just have to be with them he supposed and climbed into the operators seat. As he was fumbling with the controls the arm fired suddenly, nailed a direct hit onto the tip of the ship, just barely grazing the mast. Wide eyed and blood pumping like an avalanche he ducked behind the machine so as not to be spotted. He peaked out beyond the machine in time to see Kathy’s own catapult land a shot just in front of the ship preventing anyone from leaving or entering the ship. The Forsaken were now thoroughly on the defense and troops started to scramble towards the ramps leading back toward the city. That is until they were cut off but Blight being dropped overhead by batriders onto their own troops.

“But aren’t the Batriders…” King mumbled until he caught a glimpse of who commandeered the bat.

Amy yanked the reins off the bat, jerking it in the direction she commanded giving a nod toward King who seemed to be fully exposed now. All too suddenly there were more canisters being dropped on the ramps as the city seemed to spring to life with retaliation. 

“Let’s show these bastards what happens when you attack our home turf!” someone shouted out from behind him.  
“Alliance, defend your city! Take heart and strike down these trespassers!” Anduin roared loud enough for the entire harbor to hear. 

Matt was now dawned in high status soldier gear and lead a regiment that held the line against the Forsaken soldiers who survived the bombing from above. The undead were now stirred up on ready to fight tooth and nail to secure what they came for. Unfortunately it seemed they had prepared for something like to happen as two other Forsaken warships had joined the fray and were now reinforcing the original force. Their goal had changed it seemed. Now they were fighting to once again take the city by force but their previous mistake of leaving weapons behind was going to cost them dearly. His heart swelled with a vigor previously only achieved when he stared death in the face and spat back at it.  
Until he heard a blood curdling scream from across the way. Across the harbor a Banshee had appeared and began to wail her death cry, driving nearby soldiers to their knees and screaming in pain themselves. It didn’t last long however, a concentrated beam of light erupted in the area, almost as if cast down from the heavens to smite the unholy creature. When he looked around to see where it had come from, Anduin focusing light through his hands was the answer. Several more beams were fired but not killing anything, rather healing any of the soldiers previously injured. Abominations now made their way up their way uphill, unaffected by the Blight and surging with hellish amibiton. The hulking masses of flesh tore their way through the early divisions of the soldiers, almost reaching the top of the ramps but were cut off by the hordes of civilians and soldiers alike fighting with anything at their disposal. Fireballs, shadowbolts, arrows, axes and swords nothing was left from the mix as the groups attempted to hold the Forsaken back. It wasn’t long until their real super weapons were revealed. Although few in numbers, the Val’Kyr were playing no small part in the battle. Cutting through fighter after fighter and raising some in their wake. They were of very high importance to the Warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner, which meant she had no intention of giving up Stormwind. With their super weapon exposed however, they now had their chance to cripple the Forsaken and the Horde for good. King began to channel a spell concentrating deeply now as the power coursed through him. It shook his body to the point of near collapse when atlast, glowing brighter than the rising sun in the sky, he focused it onto a Val’Kyr now flying back towards the ship. As the spell released it seemed to vanish into nothing before him before it enveloped the winged being. Shrieking as it fell, it’s now lifeless corpse crashed into some of the soldiers below and began to turn to dust. King took a knee and heaved for a moment, he had never attempted to use Exorcism on anything in his life as it always took a great deal from lesser paladins and sometimes severed the connection to the light if used so brazenly. Catching his breath he looked down to the battle below, which had seemed to only edge toward a stalemate. He made his way over toward Anduin until he caught a sight he almost seemed to miss. A Val’Kyr was channeling an arc of lightning through her fingertips into a struggling body, twisting and writhing in the wake of the attack. A struggling female body. Kathy.


End file.
